Dragon Ball Survivors
by lionstripe
Summary: More Sayains survived Vegeta's destruction. They've taken new paths, but they were soon united. With a goal of getting stronger to not only kill Freiza but overthrow the empire as a whole. All the while having a sense of adventure, exploring the galaxy and fighting foes in order to get stronger. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Quick Disclaimer

I don't own dragon ball z, all rights go to Toei, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

* * *

I'm writing this for the joy of making it so I've decided to go Toriyama style and make it up chapter by chapter, having a vague idea of the end result. So this story might or might not go weird places, depends on how I feel that day and what comes to me.

I've also taken inspiration from a few fan manga, namely Dragon Ball Sai and Bardock After so if you see a few similarities, it's intentional

* * *

"Not bad Prince!" yelled a warrior with spiky hair as he landed a hook on the prince's face. The prince counter-attacked, using the force of the hook to spin his body around rapidly, forcing his elbow towards the warrior. Grabbing onto his right hand with his left, pushing the arm forward even faster.

The spiky-haired warrior was just barely able to block it, putting his right arm up as the elbow slammed into the spiky-haired warrior's guard.

He was instantly blown off his feet and flew backward, the prince flew towards him and right when he caught up to the warrior, he threw a wide overhand hook. The warrior twisted both of his arms making his body spin, causing the prince to miss his punch.

As the warrior rapidly spun around, he launched a wide hook of his own but the prince had already predicted this. He already had his hand outstretched behind him at 3 o'clock and fired a ki blast from it. Propelling him around rapidly, barley dodging the warrior's hook. He laced his own punch around the warrior's hook and slammed it into the warrior's face, propelling him to the ground.

The warrior landed on his feet, getting into his stance instantly and firing a spiral cross with his right hand and from it shot a purple spiraling beam. The prince threw his leg back at a 4-5 o'clock angle then shot a ki blast from it, propelling him forward and spinning through the air. All the while forming a ki blast in his hand, then when he was about 30 feet from the ground he let go of the ki blast. He stabilized himself and rushed towards his opponent.

As expected, the warrior jumped back quickly and dodged but the prince was already throwing ki blasts. The warrior quickly jumped high into the air. He put his two arms behind him, letting out two shockwaves that propelled him forward at immense speed, going in for another wide hook. The prince prepared to block but right before he got to him, he twisted his whole body again, the opposite arm was coming down with a huge elbow. To add to the force, the hand the warrior used for the hook was pointed towards the sky and a shock wave emerged from his palm.

It slammed into the Prince's double-arm cross guard, sending him barreling to the ground, hitting it hard and producing a massive crater. The warrior then stopped, he could have continued the combo but chose not to. The prince gets out of the crater rubbing his right arm.

"That was a damn good attack!" the prince complimented.

"Your's ain't half bad either prince!" the warrior complimented back.

"I've already told you! My name's Vegeta!" he called out.

"Oh right, forgive me Prince Vegeta, then you call me Kakarot!" he shouted back.

Vegeta huffed and got back into his stance, "I respect you as a warrior we are pretty much equal. Something I've never experienced, but as long as you pose a threat to earth I see you as an enemy!" Vegeta yelled, ready to attack.

Kakarot laughed, "Well then Vegeta I've got good news and bad news. The good news being, I don't intend to harm this planet, after all, I came here to recruit you and last thing I wanna do if piss off a potential partner." he said as he got into his stance, "the bad news is, this is only half my power."

After that there was a short scream, Kakarot's muscle bulking and a worried Vegeta.

"W-w-what, 20,000….22,000….24,000….26,250!" he didn't get time to register the number as an elbow collided with his cheek, sending him flying. Kakarot easily caught up with him and slammed a right straight into the prince's solar plexus, sending him crashing to the ground.

Vegeta could hardly breathe and couldn't move.

"Hehehe ...with only 75% of my power you stand no chance." Kakarot said as he walked up to the very injured Vegeta, "I must admit 18,000 is far beyond what I expected. You've exceeded my expectations Prince Vegeta. That was a damn good fight." he said as he extended his hand to the prince.

Vegeta slowly took it and Kakarot helped him stand, letting him lean on his shoulder

"Y-your not going to destroy the earth?" coughed Vegeta.

"Nope, no reason to, for one I only care about a good fight, I couldn't care less about conquest. Second of all, I came here to recruit you. Seeing as you love this dirtball so much, I'd be a fool to risk a partnership over a mere planet," he says calmly.

Vegeta lifted his fist and tried to punch Kakarot with no success, "This is no mere dirtball, this is my home. It's also home to very wondrous and magical things," he said through coughs. He pushes off of Kakarot and strained to stay on his two feet.

Kakarot raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What are these magical and wondrous things?" asked the Saiyan, genuinely curious, he'd never heard of things like that out in space. Vegeta realized his mistake and quickly tried to think of something he can say, but before he can, a familiar voice echoes in his head.

"I've been watching your battle, a spectacular one it was," said the voice, "I sensed that he had no malice against earth but I had to make sure."

"W-what the hell?!" Kakarot yelled as he swiftly turned, again and again, trying to find the voice.

"It's alright, I mean you no harm, Kakarot. I am the guardian of earth, Kami." the voice explained

"Guardian of earth huh? Are you strong?" Kakarot asked, excited.

"Ho Ho Ho no, I'm nothing compared to you two monsters, however. I will probably get a lot stronger."

"What do you mean by that Kami?" Vegeta asked, now a bit more recovered

"I'll explain it later, for now, I'd like you to bring me JR. I'll answer both yours and Kakarot's questions but retrieve JR first and bring him to the lookout, just make sure he's knocked out." Kami instructed.

Vegeta was a bit confused but complied and motioned Kakarot to follow him.

Kakarot immediately saw his tail and asked, "Have you ever transformed on a full moon?"

Vegeta stopped, completely confused by the question, "Excuse me, what?"

"Have you ever looked at a full moon and felt different? Like not remember anything after looking at it?" he asked.

Vegeta just shook his head, "No, in fact sitting and watching the full moon every month is a hobby of mine," he replied.

"Damn," Kakarot muttered.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, you wouldn't understand it anyway. Forget I asked you."

"Ummm alright, what purpose does this tail serve anyway?" he asked.

"Like I said you wouldn't understand. It really doesn't matter, I'd confuse or even scare you so its best if we just drop this conversation."

Vegeta nodded, he let it go for the time being but he intended to get the answer.

"So who's this JR?" Kakarot asked.

"It's a bit complicated to explain but basically he's the son of a demon I killed when I was a kid and now he wants revenge on me."

"Is he strong?" Kakarot instantly asked.

"Yeah but he's nothing compared to you or I"

Kakarot was visibly upset for a few moments, "How are we going to find him anyway? My scouter was destroyed during our battle."

Vegeta chuckled, "I can sense ki, I know exactly where he's at."

Kakarot's eyes widened, "W-what? That's possible?"

"Of Course, you just need to learn how to. And before you ask, I'll teach you, after we retrieve JR." Vegeta said as he burst off to the northeast, Kakarot following close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the stars and a full moon laid the ruins of a planet. Its inhabitants struggled desperately and vainly to stop the conquering of their home.

A blast of blue energy zipped by a few of their heads. It exploded far behind them, shaking the vicinity, causing a huge gust of wind and debris to batter them. The area was illuminated orange for a moment before the light dissipated. The soldiers, a bit relieved that it wasn't them, all at once, the 4 of them fired. As they did, the area around them turned yellow as the oval energy pellets left the blasters. But as if in slow motion, the yellow light revealed a maniacally grinning, bald warrior with a thin mustache.

It was too late for any of them to move as the pellets collided with the warrior, but from the explosion shot out a fist. There was a crack of bone as the fist struck the face of one soldier. Then another crack and the other fist struck another soldier with a hook in the jaw. A third crack as the elbow from the hook struck a 3rd soldier in her cheek, breaking through her helmet and her neck. The warrior quickly turned his other hand from the soldier's face and a small blue ball lit up in his palm. In an instant the blast shot out, causing another explosion, a flash of blue light, silencing a forming scream.

The warrior brushed himself off and clicked his scouter, "_hmm, let's see…..20 lef-, make that 18. Seems my job is finished. If you could even call that a job, the average power level of this planet's inhabitants is 300. Even the lowest of the low of Frieza's army could take this planet. Why'd we even have to come along? Hell, they could have sent Raditz here by himself and he'd conquer the damn planet._" the warrior complained to himself as he pressed another button on his scouter, "Come on you three, our job is done, let the cleanup crew handle it."

The warrior then smiled, "go help your crew Raditz."

Two other voices laughed while one chimed in, "Yea Raditz, listen to Nappa." followed by the sound of a punch and a small whimper of pain.

A faint "Grrr" could be heard, then the scouter went off as the big warrior felt something tap him. He looked down to see another soldier in a dark blue and grey suit behind him. The soldier had his arm outstretched in a completed punch to the back of the warrior's yellow armor. The soldier started to shake as he slowly retracted his fist.

The soldier began to turn and run. The warrior grabbed the soldier's arm-which was tiny compared to his own-. The soldier screamed and began to thrash but Nappa's grip was absolute and he could not break free.

"Y'know I'm pretty bored." he said as he tightened his grip a bit and started to drag the soldier, "let's see how long you can last in our playtime," he said. He told the others that he got a captive over his scouter, much to the delight of the three, especially Raditz.

The soldier screamed and tried to break free to the best of his ability, but it was futile. He was dragged away as explosions rang out, orange flashed everywhere as the ground continued to shake. He was soon lifted off the ground as Nappa started to fly. He then shot off towards the ship that brought the warriors who destroyed his planet. The soldier who swore to protect his home in its time of need could only yell out vainly for help.

Time Passes

"Aspari reporting in." said a warrior in sleeveless Saiyan armor. He brushed his hair back, keeping it parted with the end of the right side bending towards his eyebrow. The guard nodded and he walked down the main hallway of the ship, cursing under his breath, "_Why? I don't understand, why can't we access it, what went wrong?"_

Lost in thought, the warrior wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone. But before he could react, he was shoved, flying off his feet and hitting the wall hard. Causing the whole ship to shake.

Aspari gritted his teeth in pain and slowly looked up, ready to attack whoever shoved him. But once he set his eyes on the purple figure he stopped, he knew he had no chance

"You damn Saiyan, watch where you're going, especially when your in the presence of an elite!" shouted an agitated Cui. Aspari slowly got to his feet, staring at Cui angrily but not making any moves, he far outclassed him in power. "I should beat you within an inch of your life for that act of disrespect," he said as he clenched his fist, taking a stance and about to attack him.

At this, he chuckled, "So what? You beat me within an inch of my life and then I come back stronger, so you'd only be doing me a favor." he sneered while he took his own stance, "indulge me."

Cui visibly hesitated, backing away about an inch before speaking, "Then how about I just kill you. Freiza has millions of soldiers, no one would care and, in fact, I think Frieza would like it, reward me even for killing a dirty monkey." he said coldly as he charged up a ki blast in his hand.

Aspari smiled, "There's a full moon out there, now tell me what you thinks faster? Me or your blast?" He asked smugly as he unwrapped his tail and started to wave it, "of course you could kill me, but there are 3 other Saiyans and I don't think they'd take too kindly to you killing me, and they can transform as well. So pick your poison"

Once again the purple alien hesitated, the blast in his hand getting dimmer, he looked to be backing down. But after a moment the brightness in his hand grew and his hand twitched, he was about to release it. Aspari tensed up, ready to try and dodge the blast and get outside.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here!?" shouted Nappa.

The two look to see the tall bulky Saiyan dragging one of the inhabitants of the planet they were on, and it looked limp. Cui's blast dissipated at he turned to Nappa, "I was just about to teach your friend here a lesson in respect." he spat.

Nappa simply smirked, "That wouldn't be a good idea, now would it?" he said calmly as he unwrapped his tail from his armor and pointed it at the entrance. The guard's station there looked petrified.

Cui smirked back and walked up to beside Nappa, "Stupid monkey, relying on that instead of fighting me like a real warrior, after all, isn't that your 'Saiyan pride'?" he asked as he walked smugly away.

Nappa clenched his fists causing the soldier he was holding to scream in pain as popping and cracking echoed through the hallway. Cui turned to look at the soldier, "What's that?"

Napa calmed himself, "A plaything." he replied as calmly as he could muster and then motioned Aspari to come with him. Cui chuckled then shot a blast at the soldier, vaporizing him.

"I'm so sorry, but I just had to put the poor thing out of its misery," he said in a mocking voice before slowly walking off, not looking back.

Nappa started to charge up a blast but Aspari placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know we can't win, even with both of us." he said with a steely gaze on the now barely visible Cui, "besides, he's mine."

Nappa sighed and the blast dissipated, "Let's go find the other two."

Time Passes

A fist shook the war-torn ground below two warriors.

"Damn it! Why! What happened?!" yelled out one of the furious warriors as his fist slammed into the ground again, his parted hair shaking with every blow, especially the three spikes on each side

"How the hell would you expect me to know Choy?!" spat back the other warrior with long spiky hair that went down to his legs.

Choy looked up menacingly at the other warrior and smacked him, "don't you dare speak to me like that you weak piece of trash! Do you hear me Raditz?!" yelled out Choy.

Raditz gave a submissive nod as Choy got up and flew towards their ship. Raditz followed soon after once he got his bearings again. The two quickly got to the ship and located the two other Saiyans. Choy shook his head and the two other Saiyans sighed.

"Changing the subject, where's our 'plaything'?" Choy asked.

Nappa sighed, "The ugly purple bastard vaporized him."

"Such a shame, I was looking forward to having a bit of fun." he turned to Raditz, "I think he'll do a lot better though, after all, he's 5x stronger than the average inhabitants," Choy said as he looked amusingly at Raditz's scared expression.

"I think that's a great idea, both Aspari and I need some stress relief, we need something to take our minds off things for a bit," Nappa said.

He smirked and rushed over to Raditz and grabbed his tail and drug him to the Saiyans living quarters on the ship. Raditz pleaded with them, but they ignored him. They opened the door to their living quarters and once the door closed, a punch, a scream, rinse and repeat. The desperate "Help me's" could be heard all through the ship, but no effort was made to stop it. Nobody cared, they just continued on like normal.

* * *

A note

Aspari and Choy are the two nameless Saiyans that were with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz in the Broly movie.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Bardock, how long do you think it's going to take us, or at least you to reach Frieza's power?" a Saiyan asked. The spikey-haired Saiyan sat up, arms crossed

"We'll reach the bastards power when we can, all we can do is hunt down strong opponents to get zenkais, so I'd focus on that. Besides, there's no telling," Bardock said and saying that last part quietly.

Toma sighed, then got to his feet, "Your right, but still…." he said as he kicked up some dirt, "It's a reckless strategy, not to mention it's going to take many, many zenkai. I feel as if were just shortening our own lives."

Bardock picked up a small pebble and threw it at a bug a few yards away, "Perhaps, but there's no other way to reach the bastard." he said as he too got up, "but I've gotten to where I am on zenkais alone, so it has proven results." he finished the sentence by stretching out his arm and blowing a mountain away.

Toma grinned and shook his head, "showoff" he said, then taped his scouter, "3 more in this direction, Turles seems to be taking on a few around 30 miles northeast of here."

I guess I'll go deal with the stragglers." Bardock said before flying off, Toma in hot pursuit.

"You sure you wanna tag along?" he asked.

"I can take on one of them," Toma told him, a bit agitated.

"I could take on all three at once with no problem." he quickly responded, "but if you wanna fight one so bad, then I'll kill two of them and you can take on the last one."

Toma spit, "Wouldn't want you to have all the fun."

Bardock grinned then checked his scouter again, "Looks like their on the move, we'd better pick up the pace." then the two speeded off.

Time Passes

The snap of a bone rang out the orange rocky cannon immediately followed by a shriek. But it was cut short as a blast of purple energy vaporized the head of the one shrieking. The three remaining stepped back as Turles threw the scaly blue mercenary away and walked towards the remaining ones.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, we were told that you bastards were supposed to be tough but most of you don't even break 10,000," he said as he rushed forward in a flash.

The sound of a loud, wet, squishy, crack was heard as Turles' fist buried itself into one of the mercenaries side. The mercenary only trembled and made a few attempts to gasp for air before Turles pulled his fist out and blue blood gushed out. The mercenary fell, twitching as its blood pooled.

Turles shook his fist as blue blood splattered everywhere. The two remaining mercenaries tried to fly away, but Turles grabbed them by each of their ankles. He threw them both to the ground and flew down towards them. Grabbing both of their faces, slamming both their heads into the ground and firing ki blasts from his palm, vaporizing their heads as well.

He stood up and dusted himself off, "Too easy, none of these fools broke 10,000, the strongest of them was only 8,500." he said quietly, "might as well join the other two." He started to fly off but before he could make it very far his scouter went off. "What the hell?" he said then stopped, his eyes focused on his scouter.

"23,000? Is Bardock powering up or something? That's far higher than any power level I've seen on this planet." As he was finishing up his thought, he saw a pale blue fist zoom towards him. He was able to block it, raising both arms up but the punch sent him flying.

He was able to stabilize himself in the air but he couldn't see who punched him. He dropped to the ground and calmly looked around for his assailant. He waited for a moment before he caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around, extending his elbow out and grabbing onto his fist with his left hand, pushing his elbow back faster. The punch struck his elbow, sending vibrations throughout his body and making the tip of his elbow warm and burn, slightly stinging.

His assailant spun around, extending out his left arm in a chopping motion, swinging it towards him. Turles raised his arm, squeezing his fist hard, stopping the arm with the back of his hand. Then he quickly spun around, launching his backhand at the assailant, but it was gone. Then a punch to his stomach, knocking his breath out of him. He saw a flash heading towards his face and then an elbow smashed into his nose.

He was blown off his feet but almost as soon as his feet left the ground, he was punched in the cheek, and he collided with the ground.

"Not bad." Turles told his assailant has he wiped the blood from his lip, "You're certainly more powerful than anyone else I've seen on this planet."

Once again, from out of nowhere a fist was launched at him, Turles threw out a punch of his own, colliding with it. Shock waves were sent out as he quickly grabbed the pale blue, scaly fist, "All I need to do is hold on to you." he said with a grin as he tightened his grip.

His assailant tried to pull away but his grip was strong. "You are quite powerful and it's pretty neat how you can disappear but you won't win this one," he said smugly as his veins popped out and followed by a scream.

His assailant punched with its other hand, but Turles dodged it and let loose a devastating punch to his assailant's face with his free hand.

He quickly grabbed its other hand that was recoiling in pain and yanked his assailant forward, sticking out his knee as he did, smashing into his assailant's stomach. It coughed up blood and let out a scream of pain as Turles kept pulling on its arms and further extending his knee.

He chuckled, "I far outclass you with my full power, last time I checked 30,000 far exceeded 23,000."

It could only exhale painful grunts as his joints started to pop. Then a blood-curdling scream as a loud crack and pop was heard as its arms were pulled from their sockets.

Turles let go and retracted his knee as the warrior fell to the ground, inhaling and exhaling short pain-filled breaths. "I'll put you out of your misery," he said coldly as he extended his hand, charging up a ki blast for a few moments, then releasing it, blowing a hole through its body.

Time Passes

The smoke cleared from Bardock's palm as one of the blue, scaly mercenaries fell to the ground, a hole in its chest.

"You can take this one Toma!" he called out as he rushed over to the one remaining mercenary, grabbing it by its bald head and threw it over to Toma. "Its power level is 13,000, so it'll be a good fight."

The mercenary looked back at Bardock with an expression of horror and confusion.

"Hey! You ugly bastard, your fight is with me!" Toma yelled. It turned to him, and then rushed at him, seeing no other way out of this other than to at least kill Toma and use that as a distraction to escape. Toma planted his feet on the ground and took his stance. He narrowly avoided a punch to his face and launched a cross at its stomach, pivoting his back foot as he did.

It caught his fist, and its hand lit up. It charged a ki blast while holding Toma's wrist. He opened his palm and released a ki blast at its stomach, knocking it back and causing it to lose its grip on Toma's wrist.

He lunged forward, jumping and extending his knee. But it jumped back, intentionally letting itself fall to avoid Toma's knee. It quickly placed its hands on the ground and pushed upwards, extending its leg, trying to kick Toma.

He knocked the leg away with an elbow then let lose a ki blast from his other hand. It tried to dodge but there wasn't enough time, the blast exploded when it made contact. It blew it backward and caused it to tumble while doing so.

Toma let lose another ki blast with his other hand. Then lunged towards his opponent, raising his right fist over his head. Then forced his fist down on his opponent. It blocked with both its arms, but it was a powerful punch. Its body slammed into the orange stone below him, shattering the ground around him.

It tried to raise its arm to fire a ki blast but Toma caught it and threw it up into the air and charging after it. However, it was able to stabilize itself in the air and as Toma came from below with an uppercut it was able to move out of the way. Then used Toma's upward motion against him and brought down an overhand hook into Toma's forehead. He was sent barreling back down to the ground as it began to shoot several ki blasts at him, then the blasts exploded.

After the smoke cleared, Toma was nowhere to be seen, there were only clouds. The mercenary assumed that the blasts killed him and he was either vaporized or his body was falling to the ground. It started to fly off, wanting to get away as fast as it could.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" yelled Toma as he rushed out of the clouds and unleashed a powerful beam of red energy, catching it off guard and blowing a hole through its stomach. It instantly fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground.

"Not bad!" called Bardock as he vaporized its body with a ki blast. Toma descended to the ground as he saw both Bardock and Turles standing by each other.

"Seems we killed all the bastards we needed to." Turles said, "I think I killed their leader, he was certainly much stronger than the others here at 23,000."

"So that's what that power was huh? It would have been a good idea to let Toma fight him, to at least give him a Zenkai." Bardock said.

Toma said nothing, he sat on the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead, letting out a sigh and some heavy breaths.

"In any case, we're done here, so we should leave." Turles said. Bardock nodded, "Yea, let's go inform them their little pest problem is dealt with."

As he finished his sentence, Turles pulled the remote to their space pods out of a little pocket in his armor and typed in their coordinates. The pods landed shortly thereafter and the three Saiyans got in their pods and began to fly through space.


	4. Chapter 4

A yellow blast of energy flew towards the pair of Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegeta knocked it away easily, then pointed towards the ground, "He's sensed us."

Kakarot nodded and the two flew towards the ground as more ki blasts were being fired at them. But both of them dodged them all with no difficulty.

"He's certainly is hostile," Kakarot commented, "how strong is he exactly?"

"He's got a power level of around 4,000, so he's no threat to us," Vegeta told him, "shouldn't that scouter of yours picked him up?"

"It could have but I set it to only find the strongest power level on the planet." He explained as they continued to easily dodge ki blasts.

Vegeta burst off towards the ground, Kakarot following. They reached it in a fraction of a second, then looked around for JR. Vegeta could sense that there were four Piccolo's scattered about.

"Be on the lookout, he's used a technique called the Multi-Form. Basically he splits himself up into four, but each of them only retains a fourth of their strength."

Kakarot's eyes widened, he was astonished that such a technique could exist, "Wow, that's an amazing technique, earthlings are pretty clever."

Vegeta smirked a bit, -he felt a bit of pride at the comment- before closing his eyes and focusing, "_Alright, let's see…. WAIT WHAT!"_

He looked around frantically out of surprise, "T-they all have a power level of 4000. Did he find a way to make the Multi Form not cut your strength?" he asked himself quietly.

Kakarot saw the surprised Vegeta and asked, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta calmed himself, "It's nothing really. I was just caught off guard by the Multi Form for a moment." he said but as soon as he finished his words he felt the Multi Form had dissipated, and a large power level appeared. He lifted his guard, but it was too late. He felt a hand tightly gripped his tail. and all at once, his strength left him, forcing him to his knees.

He reached for his gi and pulled the Senzu out that Korin gave him before he went to fight Kakarot. He thought a Senzu might return his strength for a moment so he could force the hand off. He placed the bean in his mouth. But before he could bite down a yellow spiraling beam burst through the right side of his chest, making him spit up blood and the bean.

Pain ravaged him as his body convulsed and blood poured from his wound. Kakarot rushed over to him as a green hand was retracting. Kakarot rushed over to it and grabbed it. He yanked it and Piccolo came flying over to him from behind a mountain. Kakarot punched him in the jaw as he was flying forward before he could do anything, knocking him out instantly.

He was surprised to see a Namekian on earth but his immediate attention was on Vegeta. He kneeled down beside him but once he saw the wound, he knew there was nothing he could do.

"G-g-g-give m-m-me b-b-bean." he sputtered weakly as he slowly extended his arm, extending a finger at the bean with a crimson coating of blood.

Kakarot had no idea what a bean could do for him but he quickly grabbed it and placed it in Vegeta's bloody mouth. There was a crunch and a swallow, followed by a few moments of silence. Vegeta tightened his grip and got up off the ground.

Kakarot looked up at him in sheer amazement, Vegeta's gaping chest wound was completely healed.

"H-how? W-what?" he stammered, not being able to register what just happened.

Vegeta snickered, "Those beans are one of the 'wondrous and magical things' I was talking about"

Kakarot stood there, the shock only setting in more while Vegeta picked up Piccolo's unconscious body.

"Not a bad strategy, that attack seems to increase your power level 4 fold. Using it to distract me like that while one of your arms grabbed my tail. Your intellect is your most dangerous asset." Vegeta complemented to the unconscious Piccolo.

"I-I don't think I was ready for today." Kakarot stammered, "a technique that splits you in four, a namekian on earth and a bean that seems to heal all injuries. Earth is a strange place."

The word namekian intrigued Vegeta, "What's this 'Namekian' you speak of askes Vegeta.

"You don't know?" asked Kakarot, "That JR you're holding is a namekian."

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit, "He's a demon, so was his father." Vegeta explained.

"Namekian huh? It's been a long time since I've heard that." said the voice of Kami in their heads, "I take it you know about the Namekians, young Kakarot?"

"Um, not really. All I know is that they have a higher than average power level and their distinct appearance."

"Oh ...I see." Kami said disappointedly, "in any case you both need to come to the lookout with JR. And do hurry would you both, especially you Vegeta. Your wife is awfully angry."

"B-Bulma!" he yelled then shuttered, "r-right away!" he said then quickly flew off.

Kakarot flew off with him after a moment, "Are you scared of this Bulma?" he asked.

"S-she can be pretty scary and I imagine she's not happy with me," he said nervously.

"Is this Bulma strong, is being this wife thing make you strong?"

"Kakarot, sometimes the scariest things are the people you know the most. They can be far scarier than someone who is strong."

Kakarot cocked his head, "I don't get it, earth sure is strange."

Vegeta chuckled nervously, "You'll understand when we get there."

Time Passes

"What the hell Vegeta!" yelled an angry Bulma as she slapped the prince.

Vegeta rubbed his cheek, not meeting her angry gaze. Kakarot watched on with his jaw dropped, the prince of all Saiyans was allowing this earth woman to hit him and he wouldn't even meet her gaze. Though he was beginning to understand what Vegeta said, she was scary.

Bulma looked over to Kakarot and marched over to him, "And your the cause for all of this!" she yelled.

Vegeta rushed over to her and put his body between her and Kakarot, he had no idea what the Saiyan would do. Though he was a bit surprised at himself, he was faster than normal by a good margin. He looked to Kakarot with a defensive gaze, his eyebrows bent and he gritted his teeth. The message was clear, "Don't you dare touch her"

Kakarot could only nod, he didn't say a thing, he couldn't say anything if he wanted to. After all he had witnessed earlier, and now the prince being scared by a weak earth woman and protecting her. He didn't know what to do or say.

Bulma punched Vegeta's back, "If you think acting like my protector is going to cool me off then you've got another thing coming!" she yelled at him and stormed over to the unconscious piccolo, "And then this bastard almost killed you!" She bent her leg back, about ready to kick him before Kami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand your anger but I wouldn't do that, it could wake him up," Kami warned.

Bulma coward a bit then slowly stepped back and ran to Vegeta, hiding behind his back. The confusion in Kakarot's head only grew, "_First she's mad at him and now she's cowering behind him? Earth has such wishy-washy creatures"_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Popo bring out the dragon balls!" yelled Kami.

"What?!" Vegeta called out, "you're bringing out the dragon balls when he's here?!" he said, pointing to Kakarot.

Kakarot cocked his head in confusion as brought out seven orange balls on a large blue pillow.

"Ho ho ho, Vegeta, I am the creator of these Dragon balls. No wish can be granted without my approval." Kami explained.

"W-wait! So you're saying you permitted Oolong to wish for panties?!" Vegeta asked, dumbfounded.

Kami chuckled, "I saw no problem with the wish."

Vegeta stood there for a moment, his eyes widened. "You saw no problem with it?! Have you no shame?! Have you taken influence from Roshi?!"

"Are you insinuating me to be a pervert? It was a harmless wish, be it a little strange but there was no reason I should have denied it."

Kakarot stood there, not knowing what to say or do, he was on overload, He sat down and put his face in his palm.

"Anyways Vegeta there's a reason I called you down here." Kami said before Vegeta could reply to him, "I need some of your energy, enough to make me stronger than JR."

Vegeta took a deep breath, arguing over something like that would get them nowhere, "Alright fine, here you go." he said as he stretched his arm, and out and transferred 20% of his power to Kami as a green wavy energy left his hand and flowed into Kami. After he did Vegeta looked at his palm, he had only transferred 20% but he expected to transfer around 25-30% to reach the same result. Whatever happened, he was stronger now than he was before.

Kami thanked Vegeta before turning to the dragon balls and calling forth Shenron. Kakarot jerked as the sky turned dark and a yellow beam shot from the balls, forming a dragon. Kakarot jumped to his feet, about to attack the dragon with a ki blast. Vegeta stopped him, rushing over and knocking his hand upwards, sending the ki blast up into the sky.

"Don't worry, this dragon is not here to harm us." Vegeta assured him, "in fact, it's our greatest ally."

"I am the eternal dragon, state your wish and I shall grant it!" Shenron's voice boomed.

"Shenron! Make me the dominate half in mine and Piccolo's fusion!" Kami told the dragon.

The dragons red eyes glowed for a moment, "As you wish master, the wish is granted."

Kami held out his hand to Shenron, and the dragon lost its form as it turned into yellow energy and was absorbed by Kami's palm. The dragon balls stayed where they were, and turned to stone and the sky turned back to normal.

Kakarot's head spun, he had too many questions and had seen too much in too short a time. He felt like his head was going to explode before he blacked out and his body his the ground, and twitched a few times. Bulma slowly approached the Saiyan, bending down and poking his cheeks a few times before shrugging.

"Kami, what was that about?" Vegeta asked.

"As you know, I and piccolo were once the same being, I split us. But we can also merge back together, the only problem is, the stronger half will be the one who remains the dominant body. I used the dragon balls to make me the dominant half, however, the dragon balls are only as powerful as I am. Jr is stronger than I am so the wish wouldn't have worked. However, if I was made stronger than Jr when I made the wish then the wish would have gone through as you saw. And as for Shenron, he's going to be upgraded a bit" Kami explained, then walked up to Jr and placed his hand on his chest.

"Then why didn't you just merge when I gave you my power?"

"At my base, I'm weaker than Jr and an outside power increase doesn't count," he told Vegeta before a blinding flash of light enveloped the two and once the light disappeared, only Kami stood, stronger than even Piccolo.

* * *

A note

For those wondering. I've always seen Kami's and Piccolo's fusion different than a standard Namekian fusion. They are rejoining not fusing so both parties don't need to be willing to fuse inorder for it to work. Or at least im retconning it to work like that.


	5. Chapter 5

A mug was slammed on the table, "Gimme another!" yelled an intoxicated Nappa. His mug was quickly refilled by a frantic alien waitress. Nappa raised his mug, causing some of the foamy, caramel-colored alcohol to splash out, and onto the table below it. He pressed the cold mug up to his mouth and took several long gulps before finishing the glass and wiping his mouth.

Both Aspari and Choy were laying their heads on the table, groaning a little. Nappa demanded another refill, then drank it. The bald Sayian laid his head on the table for a few moments.

His thoughts were fuzzy and jumbled thanks to the alcohol, but he still felt empty and a cold feeling of discontent gripped him. He raised his mug again and brought it down hard, shattering it, sending glass everywhere.

"Damn it!" he yelled, as another waitress hurriedly swept up the glass.

The two other Saiyans looked at Nappa, their eyes looked empty, the booze seemed to be working on them a little more than the big brute.

Nappa clenched his fists tight, overcome with a drunken rage, he clamped both hands together tightly and brought the ax handle down on the stone floor below, causing the ground to shatter. Bits of stone and dirt flew up in the air as the ground shook.

The waitresses looked on in horror as the large Saiyan punched the ground again and again. More dirt and stone were ejected into the air and the crater got bigger and bigger and the bar shook more and more violently. He continued to beat the ground for a minute, letting some of his anger and discontent be released through each punch.

Eventually, he stopped and jumped out of the crater he formed and slammed his fist into the bar door, blowing it off and shattering it. He stormed out and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

The two other Saiyans stumbled out and fell on the ground outside.

"W-what's gaat you all riled up?" drunkenly sputtered Aspari.

Nappa whipped over to him and without warning kicked Aspari in the jaw, making his body fly upwards. Nappa rushed up to him and smashed into the Saiyans back with an ax handle. Aspari's body hit the ground and Nappa charged down after him. But before he could reach Aspari, a punch connected with his cheek, and his body was blown sideways.

"Y-you wanna fight?" said a drunken Choy as he was wobbling on his feet and smiled.

Aspari got off the ground and got into his own sloppy stance, the alcohol took the edge off the Saiyans pain. Nappa rushed at the two, both arms cocked behind him. Aspari and Choy lunged forward, taking the brute on head first, the alcohol clouding their sense of fighting cleverly. Both of them collided fists with Nappa, but he was stronger than them by themselves so their arms were blown back, once their fists met. Aspari's feet slammed into the ground, he pushed upward hard with his legs and launched an uppercut at the brute.

Nappa brought down his adjacent fist -a bit delayed but so was Aspari's attack-. Nappa's fist collided with Aspari's uppercut. Aspari had upwards motion, but Nappa was in the air as he had the help of gravity, the force of his full body weight and his natural strength. Aspari's uppercut was no match and his fist was blown away as Nappa struck him with a right straight to the cheek. Nappa immediately continued, bending his leg and slamming a knee into his stomach

He coughed up spit as Nappa continued, as he brought down a left elbow to the back of Aspari's head. Aspari was out cold before he hit the ground, the blow to the back of his head combined with his high level of intoxication did him in.

A blue energy illuminated the area around them as a ki blast headed towards Nappa. With the alcohol slowing down his reaction time the blast hit him, exploding on contact and causing a cloud of smoke to envelope him. Nappa shot out of the smoke, screaming at the top of his lungs. He pulled back his right arm and all at once, with a forward motion and his full bodyweight he let the punch crash into the side of Choy's head, knocking him out instantly.

Nappa stopped, taking in deep breaths as he too was on the brink of passing out from the alcohol. His vision was blurry and he was seeing double. He stumbled and struggled to gain his balance as he cursed his life, as the Saiyan slipped into unconsciousness.

Time Passes

"Frieza would like a word with us?!" asked a surprised and slightly terrified Nappa, "why would he want to talk to us."

"The hell if I know you stupid, ugly brute. I'm only the messenger." said a disgusted Zarbon. Nappa tightened his fist, but after a deep breath, he let it go. He felt a lot calmer after what happened the night before, what happened none of them remembered, the alcohol robbed them of that.

"I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting," Nappa said as he walked past Zarbon. The three other Saiyans followed him, Raditz lagging behind a bit from a limp.

"Hurry up monkey, wouldn't want to get separated from your prime ape friends now would you?" Zarbon asked, halfway trying to annoy and scare Raditz. It scared him more than the latter causing him to limp off quicker than before.

As the Saiyans walked down the long and wide hallway the passing soldiers either eyed them with hatred or fear, and one of those soldiers happened to be Cui.

"O-ho-ho-ho, is that a band of worthless monkeys I see?" he taunted.

The group ignored him and continued walking. That pissed Cui off, and he marched over to the four and shoved Aspari again, not forgetting about their encounter a few days ago. Aspari got back on his feet but Cui pushed him back down.

"Stay down you stupid monkey," he said in a cold and satisfied voice.

Aspari clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth. Cui chuckled, "What? Is da widdle monkey angwy?" he said in a mocking, childlike voice.

Aspari eyed Cui menacingly, that was his pride he was toying with, he wouldn't stand for it. He was on the verge of attacking Cui.

"What's your power level again?" he asked before tapping is scouter, "hmm, seems you've gotten a tiny bit stronger. But 6,300 isn't near even half my power."

Aspari wanted to attack with everything he had, but there was no way he could win, the gap was just too big.

"Let's check out the rest of you…. Raditz, weak as always with a pitiful power level of 1,500, not even a tenth of my strength, hard to believe in 'almighty' saiyan could be that weak."

Raditz trembled, both out of fear and rage but he made no attempt to stop the purple alien. There was nothing he could do, and besides, he was used to such torment to an extent.

"Any the odd middle man, Choy. 4,000, huh? That was the average for a mid-class Saiyan such as yourself. That's all you are, is average. Though I guess it's better than that weakling Raditz. Still, 4,000 is nothing impressive, hows a life of mediocrity?"

Like the others, it was a strike to his pride but at the same time, he was proud to be an 'average' Saiyan warrior. However, the disrespect behind the words angered him and he too was on the verge of attacking Cui.

"And then you Nappa, the mighty Saiyan General. While you might be tougher than the average soldier, 7,500 is still not even half my power. All you Saiyans are weak, all you _were_ weak. All of you combined would only rival me in power. Let that sink in, it would take the four of your powers combined into one person to rival me in power." he said then started chuckling, "so please, let's fight."

"As much as we would Cui, we are actually on our way to see Lord Freiza and we should have been there already. The emperor doesn't like his time to be wasted and I'm sure he'll be angry that you're the reason his time was wasted. He'd probably kill you on the spot, after all, he has millions of soldiers, no one would care." Aspari said in a calm mocking voice.

Sweat began to roll down his bulbous forehead as he slowly backed off, "You got lucky this time." he said menacingly and then he hurried off. The four Saiyans breathed a sigh of relief but they were all furious, but nothing they could do about it now. Raditz looked nervous, they might take out their anger on him. But the rest of the Saiyans said nothing, they continued down the hallway until they got to Freiza's large room

"Finally here, are you monkies?" asked a slightly irritated Freiza.

They all got on their knees and bowed, "I'm sorry Lord Freiza, we got caught up with somebody in the hall." Nappa nervously explained.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I invited you all down here to congratulate you four on a job well done."

The Saiyans were dumbfounded, why would Freiza congratulate them for seizing a planet where the average inhabitant's power level was 300?

"You four wouldn't it have happened to have transformed under that moon did you?" the emperor asked in a curious tone.

All four Saiyans froze for a moment before Nappa spoke up, "N-no sir, there was no need."

"Right, right, but wouldn't have been faster if one of you transformed into your monkey state?"

"A-as I said sir, there was no need," Nappa said, a little worried Freiza might have caught on.

"Hmmm, alright, you four may leave." he told the group in his condescendingly suave tone, "and make sure to rest up. I have another mission for you four but this time I think you'll find it far…..easier if you did your little monkey transformation.

Chills were sent down the Saiyans spines as the emperor stared at them with a cold, menacing, satisfactory look, "Please do keep that in mind, Now go."

The Saiyans got to their feet and walked out of Freiza's room while the emperor softly chuckled, "This'll give me a definitive answer."


	6. Chapter 6

The three Saiyan ships collided with the ground, leaving three sizeable craters. Several hundred small bluish-green aliens with large lips and fish spines protruding from their heads stood there, waiting in anticipation. The pods opened and the three Saiyans slowly stepped out. It was quiet for a moment as the aliens stood there in silence, awaiting the news.

The Saiyans stretched while looking around a little at their surroundings. It was a strange planet, the ground was a whitish-grey, the mountains in the background was a shiny vibrant purple, some scattered foliage was a dark green,there were a few lakes scattered about, the water a lime green with a few small fish-like creatures jumping out and catching small bugs and the sky was becoming dusk as it was painted yellow, orange and red.

They finished stretching and Bardock spoke, "Your little pest problem is gon-" before he could finish, the aliens were cheering loudly.

Bardock gritted his teeth as a vein popped out on the side of his head, he didn't like that he was interrupted. The cheering continued as the aliens came over to them, and having enough, Bardock raised his right arm in the air and fired a ki blast, silencing and stopping the aliens.

"We didn't do this for charity! I demand the food, drink, and money we were promised right now!" he yelled.

An older alien with large wrinkles walked out from the crowd, "Why certainly I'm sorry, We were just caught up in the excitement of being able to live on our homeworld again." he said in a croaky voice as he motioned the three Saiyans to follow him.

The large crowd parted, making a path for the old alien and the three Saiyans to cross. As they walked through, a young alien child that had long spines that ran from the bottom half of her head and stopped at her thighs. She ran up to them with wide, admiration filled eyes.

"You're all heroes!" she exclaimed, "I hope I can be-" she was cut off by Toma, who in a blink, placed his hand over the young alien's mouth.

"We're no damned heroes, it was a job, nothing more. We had no other reason for helping, other than the food, water, and money we were promised," he told the child coldly. He retracted his hand and continued on.

A young alien woman ran and grabbed the kid and picked her up, bowing down and apologizing about her daughter.

"Y-you mean you wouldn't have helped if we didn't have those things?" the child asked, on the verge of crying.

"No, we wouldn't have. You say were some kind of hero, but these heroes you speak of have short lives in the real world. They are taken advantage of and thrown around. The world's cruel and unforgiving, kind fools are taken advantage of. We did this because of payment and if we don't get what we were promised, you'll all pay in blood." he said menacingly.

The mood shifted, all the aliens were on edge, causing Turles to chuckle.

"I assure you, we have what we promised, more so in fact. You three will be quite pleased." the old man croaked.

"For your sake, I hope your right, we Saiyans have a large appetite." Bardock snapped

"I doubt you three could eat as much as an entire race. We've given you three most of our rations, we already have the food we need ready to transport." the old man croaked as he lead them to a makeshift camp, "Our rations are in the bags over there."

Bardock walked over to the several brown sacks that were piled by a nearby tree with grey bark and purple leaves. He opened one of the sacks and reached in, pulling a piece of dried meat and popped it in his mouth. He slowly chewed on the tough, dry and almost tasteless meat for a few moments before swallowing, "Alright, while it may not be very good it'll last us a bit. Though don't forget, we also wanted money. I expect we'll be paid."

"But of course," he croaked as he unlaced a fist-sized sack full of coins from his pants.

Bardock swiped the bag from the old alien and quickly opened it and checked the coins inside, "There's not that much considering the job we did." He told the old alien as he closed the sack.

"Yes, we don't have much intergalactic currency but we gave you three all we had. I hope you aren't too disappointed."

Bardock stood there for a moment, looking at the coin sack then turned to Toma and Turles and threw them the small sack. "You two think that's enough?" he asked.

The two looked at the sack and counted the coins for a few moments, "Barely, but if we're wise it'll last." Turles said.

Bardock nodded and then threw the two other Saiyans a few sacks of food. The old alien nodded and started to walk off, "Hey, do you know of any other pest problems or any rumors of strong opponents?" asked Bardock with a mouthful of food.

The old man shook his head, "Sorry but I don't. We aren't the type of people to be in the know of that sort of thing." he said.

Bardock didn't say a thing, he only continued to eat. The old man walked off, leaving the three to eat in peace. They ate for a while, going through several sacks of rations before the three of them felt full. They laid there on the ground, looking up at the red, orange and yellow sky as the planets two suns set.

"Seems we're going to have to rumor chase again," Toma said.

Bardock took in a large breath and let out a heavy sigh, "Seems so, we'll leave first thing in the morning." he said as he turned on his side and closed his eyes.

They all closed their eyes, drowsy from a full stomach, but that didn't last long as the same kid as before came running up to them, "Mister's I want you to have something!" she yelled.

The Sayains eyes' twitched in annoyance as the kid ran up to them. She stretched out her arm and extended a clay-like tablet and the three Saiyans outlines were crudely drawn and at the bottom was 'thank you'. The Saiyans didn't acknowledge the kid and she assumed the three Saiyans were asleep, so she set it down by them. As she did, she saw the scouter that Toma was wearing.

She assumed they were asleep so a little playing with it to figure it out wouldn't hurt. She reached out to take it but Toma grabbed the kid's arm and turned his head to her with a serious stare, "Don't even think about it kid, these are very important for us to have, and we only have the three." he told the kid sternly as his face contorted into an angry stare.

The kid trembled and gave a shaky nod causing Toma to release her arm.

"I-I'm sorry mister, I-I just wanted to know what it does," the kid said, on the verge of tears.

Toma closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "Fine, if you leave us alone for the rest of the night." he told the kid.

She bounced up and down in excitement, vigorously nodding her head. Toma gave another sigh before tapping the side of his scouter. The kid eyed it intensely as it let out electronic noises and numbers started to appear.

"This is a scouter, a device that measures your power level, or how strong you are," Toma explained with a monotone voice.

The kid gasped in awe and her eyes sparkled, "What's my power level?!" she asked excitedly.

He scanned her, "Your power level is 3.5."

"Ooooh, then what's your power level? Can I read your power level?" she asked while jumping up and down.

He sighed once more and slowly took off his scouter, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." he told her as he placed the scouter on her head.

She clicked the button and looked intently as the numbers flashed on the little piece of green glass, "Woah! Yours is 3,000!" she exclaimed.

Toma chuckled then got up, "I'm a lot stronger than that, I'm suppressing my power." he told her as he clenched his fist, letting out a scream and letting his aura flow.

Her large aqua blue eyes got even wider as the number kept climbing, "Wow! 15,000!"

Toma smiled a bit, he couldn't resist showing off.

"I wonder if I can do that," she said as she gave out a little scream and tightened her body.

Toma couldn't help but laugh a little as the small child was trying her hardest, she had her eyes closed tightly, her fists clenched and a little sweat dripped down her forehead, eventually, she fell down panting. But she was soon back on her feet and scanned the other two Saiyans, "Wow, you're stronger than them! They have power levels of 6,000 and 10,000. I bet you're their boss!" she exclaimed.

He let out another chuckle, this time a little louder, "They are suppressed just like I was. I'm in fact the weakest, by a good deal. Turles that one in the darker purple armor is twice my strength, and Bardock is a good deal stronger than him." Toma explained, a little embarrassed to have admitted he was the weakest.

She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a call as a bunch of aliens came running over, alerted by Toma's scream. Her mother came rushing to her and scooped her up in her arms, again apologizing profusely to him. Several of the other aliens apologize if she made him mad, but Toma explained what happened and the aliens were put at ease. Once she gave his scouter back they all walked back to where they were making camp for the night.

"I think you're the coolest Mister!. By the way, my name is Cyan!"

Toma gave another little smile, "I'm Toma!" he called out as they left.

He rubbed the back of his head, putting on his scouter back on as he sat down, picking up that little tablet, staring at it for a few moments before putting it down beside him and laying back down.

"Made a new friend?" asked Bardock, slightly taunting.

"She was…..nice," he said kind of awkwardly.

"Don't get too soft-hearted, can't get attached to them." Turles chimed in.

Toma laughed it off and closed his eyes, slightly smiling as he and the other two fell asleep.

Time Passes

Toma placed a large bag of food rationing in his pod. He looked out for the little alien girl but she was nowhere to be seen. He was a little disappointed but shook it away, "_You're a cold Saiyan warrior, and besides, you can't go around making friends like that, it'll be easier on you if you just forget her,"_ he internally scolded himself.

He got into his pod -which was a bit cramped with the rations- and the aliens waved them off, much to the dismay of all three Saiyans. They closed their pod doors and the pods lifted off the ground, floating for a few moments before they flew off the planet at high speeds. They soon left the planet's atmosphere and the Saiyans slipped into stasis.

Time Passes

The three Saiyans were awoken as the stasis was broken. The Saiyans awoke to see a giant ship pass them. Toma was woken up with an extra surprise, Cyan was nudging him, her body poking out of the rations bag. He jerked his body, surprised to see her, and in such a confined space.

"Um, Toma, that ship looks scary," she said in a meek voice.

Toma was just about to say something before he caught a glimpse of something, someone that looked very familiar, all the Saiyans saw it. A short creature that looked strikingly similar to Frieza. It was looking at them with a highly curious stare as their pods were being pulled in.

"Frieza?!" all the Saiyans exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone looked on in astonishment as Kami stood there, a little surprised himself.

"I-is t-that you K-Kami?" stuttered Vegeta.

Kami looked at his palms, they weren't as wrinkly, and his skin was a lighter shade of green, "Yes, I believe so….." he responded.

Bulma slowly walked up to Kami but Vegeta stopped her halfway, "We can't be a hundred percent sure that there isn't a bit of Piccolo." he said in a cautious voice.

"I can assure you that all traces of Jr's personality are gone," Kami said as he gripped his hands.

Vegeta still wasn't convinced with Bulma there. He took his stance, ready for an attack. Kami softly chuckled, "I assure you Vegeta, I am the same Kami, but it seems the wish gave me the dominant mind, but our bodies truly merged together. Jr's youth has made me more youthful." he assured Vegeta as he let his surprise out.

Vegeta relaxed a bit more but his protectiveness of Bulma kept him alert. He walked up to the new Kami, looking over him curiously for a bit. "...so what was that all about." he finally said.

"Well, Jr is a big threat and that Saiyan has the goal of recruiting you. If you accept to join, Jr would be a big problem, so I decided to have that threat eliminated." Kami told him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as a vein popped out on the side of his forehead, "What makes you think I'll just pack up and leave?!" he asked with a mix of anger towards Kami and himself.

"I felt your curiosity spike, especially once you saw how powerful Kakarot was. Given your heritage, it's only natural you seek out strong opponents, and earth just doesn't have that type of challenge for you. I know you want to go, and besides, you won't be gone forever. I know you'll come back once your mission is done." Kami told a worried Vegeta.

"Your leaving?!" yelled a furious Bulma.

Vegeta lowered his head as he cowered, "Um, well, yes. B-but It'll o-only be for a l-little bit." Vegeta sheepishly explained.

Bulma stormed up and slapped Vegeta again, "I don't think so! You can't just abandon me and your friends!" she continued to yell.

The new Kami intervened, once again placing his hand on Bulma, "Your frustrations are valid but try and hear Vegeta out. It's in his DNA to want a challenge and the earth can't give him that, and as he said, he won't be gone permanently. You've got to let him be himself, he can't do what makes him happy if he stays on earth." Kami told her in a soothing voice.

That last part struck her, she looked to Vegeta with somber eyes and nodded. It broke his heart to leave, but the calling to fight strong opponents was too much for him to resist. Bulma sighed and hugged Vegeta, giving him a quick kiss, making him blush.

"I-I'm not going j-just yet." he stuttered with embarrassment, "I-I'm not even sure how we're going to leave and I want to say a temporary goodbye to everyone first."

Bulma reached into her pocket and threw a capsule on the ground. A large cloud of smoke appeared and as it dissipated, a yellow Capsule Corp ship was reviled, "Fine, I've got to go do something real quick. I'll be back here before too long." She said then eyed him, "you better not have left by then."

Vegeta could only nod as Bulma got into the ship and flew off. The noise from the ship woke Kakarot up. He started to twitch and he slowly lifted his head, "H-huh, what's going on?" he asked in a groggy and disoriented voice. Vegeta quickly put himself in front of Bulma's ship, if he was disoriented he could start attacking out of confusion. Vegeta stayed silent, he stared at Kakarot with anticipation and the Saiyan slowly got to his feet. Kami walked over to Kakarot, "Welcome back, you seemed to have passed out." he said in his soothing voice, "I'll explain what you missed." then turned to Vegeta, "and I need to explain to you a little plan I have."

Time Passes

"A-are you sure that's a good idea Kami?" asked a surprised Vegeta

"We're going to need another warrior to make up for you when you're gone, and I despise being weak and feeble. I need to be the guardian the earth deserves," he explained in a serious tone.

Vegeta looked worried but thought it over for a moment, "Alright, I understand. But don't get too reckless, after all, if we don't have you, we don't have dragon balls." Vegeta told the guardian

Kami chuckled, "Yes, of course, I'm well aware."

While Vegeta and Kami talked, Kakarot listened on in amazement. This dragon that can grant wishes, it gave him an idea.

"Excuse me," said Kakarot, cutting in on the conversation.

"I know what your about to ask, and no, the dragon balls cant bring back people who've already been dead for more than a year's time," Kami told the Saiyan a little tartly, he didn't even want to entertain the idea of bringing murderous brutes back to life.

Kakarot sighed and stroked his chin, the dragon balls could be an immense help to him, he just needed to know what to wish for. Vegeta felt anger rise in him, he stood up with his arms crossed and had a very unpleasant look. "Don't forget, you're the one who came here uninvited. If you expect to use the dragon balls you can just forget about it," he said irately.

At hearing that, Kami sighed, "Vegeta, why do you think I summoned the dragon with him present or explained it to him," Kami interjected.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and his eyes went as wide as they could go. He slowly turned to Kami as sweat dripped from his head, "Y-you don't mean …..you'll allow him to use them?" Vegeta asked in an almost desperate tone.

Kakarot looked to Kami, just as surprised as Vegeta, "B-but why" he asked, well aware of his position.

"For one reason, your goal is to take down Frieza. He poses an extreme threat to the earth. I fear he will discover the Earth sooner or later and then it spells destruction. So it's in my best interest to take out Frieza before that happens and you happen to be my best chance." he explained.

"But Kami, we can't just le-" he was cut off by the Namekian.

"As I've told you Vegeta, no wish can be granted without my approval. You have nothing to fear," he assured the prince, then turned his attention to Kakarot. "Think wisely what you want to wish for when I upgrade Shenron, three wishes will be available. Once I use one of them you and Vegeta can decide what to do with them. I believe you two should go for now. Introduce your new friend to the rest and say your goodbyes." Kami continued.

Vegeta was about to speak but just then, he felt three familiar power levels approaching them. He turned to see Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin flying towards them. They landed and Vegeta knew why they were there, Piccolo's energy had vanished and Kami's energy had changed and was multiplied several times over. Not to mention the spike in his own power and the fact Kakarot's energy was still there.

All three of them landed on the Lookout and they immediately saw Kakarot . The three of them prepared to attack. They rushed forward but Vegeta's voice stopped them. "Stop you three!" he yelled.

They looked over to Vegeta in surprise, "Why is this invader on the Lookout?!" yelled out an angry and confused Tien.

Vegeta sighed and walked up to the trio, "It's a long story." he said.

Time Passes

"So you're just going to leave us?!" asked an angry Krillin.

Vegeta shook his head, "It's not what you think, I'll only be gone for a little bit. I-I need to go, it's in my blood to fight strong opponents and I just can't do that here on earth….." he said a little guiltily as his voice trailed off.

Tien closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for a moment, "I-I know we aren't a challenge, you're the strongest by far. But still, you're just going off and leaving us, not to mention your wife!" he yelled, hurt and furious.

"He's right! You can't just leave!" Krillin yelled, "if you're going, we're going!"

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could get in another word Kakarot spoke, "That may not be such a bad idea." he said then took his stance, "however you've got to prove to me you three just won't be a liability.

Immediately the three launched towards him, but Vegeta knew the outcome already, "There's no way they can win. Tien is only at 2,500, not even 10% of Kakarot's power and he's the strongest of them. But he'll be surprised at the very least" he said to himself.

Krillin flew towards Kakarot, they all knew they were outmatched heavily but they had techniques that could even out the odds. Krillin put his hands up by his face and yelled out, "Solar Flare!" As a blinding white light flashed in Kakarot's eyes.

Kakarot closed his eyes tight in pain as he stumbled backward. Krillin and Yamcha knocked him off the Lookout with two kicks as Tien stayed back, his hand in a triangle shape. Kakarot stabilized himself in the air but he still couldn't open his eyes. Krillin fired a Kamehameha but Kakrot could easily tell it was coming. He threw his hand out in front of him and fired a purple beam of energy. It collided with the Kamehameha and easily pushed it back. Krillin stopped his Kamehameha and dogged out of the way, charging at Kakarot and Yamcha fired a Sokidan.

Krillin flew in front of the Sokidan and fired a ki blast with his hand. Kakarot easily blocked it but once Killin got close he split into four, confusing Kakarot's hearing which he was relying on. All four of the Krillin's fired off a Kamehameha again. All four of them struck Kakarot and as they did, the Sokidan slammed into Kakarot's stomach and exploded, covering the Saiyan in smoke.

"KIKOHO!" tien yelled as a large powerful yellow square left his hands.

As the blast flew towards Kakarot, a spinning beam of purple energy shot from the smoke and collided with the Kikoho. They clashed for a moment before the spiraling bream broke through it, making it explode. The purple beam headed straight for Tien before it took a sharp turn and the blast shot off towards the horizon. The three humans were frozen in place with shock as sweat raced down their foreheads. All their best efforts were easily dealt with, even the mighty Kikoho was dealt with easily.

"That was a display of smart fighting right there. The techniques of this planet continue to amaze me." Kakarot complemented, "however, you three are just to weak. I was only using 20% and was easily able to take your attacks and I could have easily killed you three if I wanted to. You all would just be a liability that would only slow us down.

Vegeta wanted to stick up for his friends but Kakarot was right, they were simply too weak. The humans ignored him and both Tien and Yamcha split their bodies into four clones and the 12 of them charged at Kakarot. Most of the clones started to attack Kakarot and once they thought he was distracted, a clone of Tien flew forward and used another solar flare. All the clones closed their eyes and the bright light was let loose.

Two of Krillin's and Yamcha's clones flew back and charged up Kamehameha's but before any of them knew what was happening the clones merged together and they started to fall to the ground, all of them unconscious. Kakarot grabbed all of them by their shirts and brought them up to the Lookout.

"Hehe, that was actually useful. I think I'm starting to be able to sense ki." Kakarot said as he walked up to Vegeta, his eyes closed, "I guess all it took was for me to stop relying on that damned scouter."

Vegeta was taken aback, Kakarot was able to pick up on a rudimentary ki sense so easily, he was a very talented fighter.

Just then, one of Capsule Corps ships approached the looked out. Vegeta gave a flustered sigh, he wanted to go through with this but he absolutely tore him in two to leave Bulma so it was best he left without her being there. The ship landed and she got out, holding a tray of something, whatever it was, he and Kakarot could tell it was burned. She walked up to Vegeta, noticing Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin on the ground. Something happened while she was gone, but Vegeta looked fine and not in conflict with the other Saiyan so she didn't say anything.

She gave Vegeta the tray and with a slight blush said: "I thought I'd make you something personally before you left. There your favorite, Onigiri."

Vegeta looked up at her in confusion and blinked a few times, "H-how do you burn Onigiri?" he asked as he looked at the small black balls.

The next thing he knew, her palm slammed into his cheek, "You ungrateful bastard! YOUR WIFE tried to personally cook you something and this is the thanks I get?!" she yelled.

"You know as well as I do that you can't cook! That's why we have cooks, because you can even fix a simple egg. Hell, I'm a better cook then you are!" Vegeta fired back.

And like that, a shouting match ensued. Kakarot looked on at the screaming pair curiously, he still couldn't believe that the prince would let a woman treat him like that. Though he found her temper to be quite intriguing.

"You can't even keep in contact with us, we don't have the technology to talk to each other halfway across the universe!" she continued to yell.

That caught Kakarot's attention, "You don't? Scouters can easily let several people communicate from large distances." he said, cutting into their argument.

Bulma immediately stopped arguing and ran over to Kakarot, "Really! Can I see it?!" she asked excitedly, not only so she could keep up with Vegeta but also that kind of tech was far beyond anything earth had.

A few drops of sweat ran down his head, "Um, well, it was kind of destroyed during out fight…."

Bulma bent her eyebrows and puffed out her cheeks, "Oh great! Thanks for getting my hopes up!" she yelled.

"W-well, the communication bit could have survived," he said awkwardly as his eyes darted to the sky, he was beginning to understand how the prince had trouble talking to her.

A smile crossed her face, "Oh please, could you go find it for me?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

Before he could answer Kami spoke, "I think that's a great idea. It's going to take me some time to upgrade Shenron this drastically so you two can go look for that while I upgrade Shenron in silence." he said a little irate after what all had gone on his Lookout.

Vegeta, ready to get away from his wife and get a little time to think, shoved the Onigiri in his pocket, dropped the tray and grabbed Kakarot, quickly flying off the Lookout as an angry Bulma yelled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Fear, the fear of death. It was one thing if you didn't know it was coming, but being aware and knowing it would be an unwilling suicide was haunting. All four Saiyans looked at the computer, each one of them pale, as the words, "Average power level: 10,000," flashed across the screen. They slowly looked away from the computer and to each other. They all had their jaws dropped and they were all sweating profusely.

None of them spoke a word, they were too shocked to. They looked back down at the computer and stared at it, until a voice made them all jump and nearly scream.

"The pods are ready for take-off, be prepared to part!" yelled a brown alien with orange spots.

Nappa slowly turned his pale head to it, "W-we'll be right there…." he said weakly as the cold soreness in the back of his throat made it hard for him to talk, and almost made him throw up.

The alien turned around and left, the door automatically shut behind him. They waited for a moment, letting his footsteps vanish before they all keeled over. Their vision started to get blurry and they became light-headed as they started to hyperventilate and a cold sweat drenched them, they were having a panic attack. Their bodies shuddered and they started to dry heave as they clutched their stomachs in pain. They knew there was no way they were coming out of that mission alive.

They stayed in their terrified state for a good few minutes before trying to compose themselves, to little effect. They were at least able to get up and slowly walked over near the door -their blurry vision making it a little hard- They all stood a few feet away from the door, they each took a few deep breaths to calm themselves. The feeling slowly faded away as their vision cleared and their bodies began to shake less and less. One thought was going through their minds, "_We're going to survive, we will transform._"

They told themselves that over and over until they believed it, they had to believe it. Defying Frieza was even worse, so they had to go through with it. They all had a sneaking suspicion that he'd pay close attention to them on the mission, so escape would be impossible anyway. After a few more moments they walked out the door and down the main hallway. They walked upright with a pseudo pride and confidence.

Other soldiers started to whisper as they walked by, some loud enough to hear.

"They're going there? That's a Ginyu Force level mission." said one in surprise.

Fear started to creep up on them again, but they were able to suppress it, at least until they were in their pods. Eventually, they made their way outside and onto the landing bay. Below them was a large metal platform with a large "F" engraved in the middle. A couple of computers were at the edges of the platform with some aliens at them, typing profusely. And in the middle, laying on the large "F" was their four pods, several wires hooked up to them. They each took a deep breath and wiped their foreheads as they slowly walked up to their pods.

"Timing is set to align with the full moon." said one of the aliens.

With a few more clacks of the keyboards, the Saiyans were told they could go. The pod doors were opened, the Saiyans stood there for a few moments but they all knew that thinking about it would only make it worse. They bent down and sat down in their respective pods. The doors closed and the aliens removed the wiring. After a few moments the pods took off, and the Saiyans slipped into stasis.

Time Passes

The pods crashed into the ground, and the Saiyans were put out of their stasis. Terror enveloped them as soon as they woke up, this was the point of no return. Their pods opened and all four of them quickly got out, walking a few meters. They gazed upon the full moon, hoping desperately that their consciousness would slip away. They stared at it for a few moments, each second that passed, their fear grew. They continued to stare but nothing happened, they stayed as they were.

Utter fear took hold of them, they knew deep down it would end like that, but being in that situation for real was terrifying beyond belief. The hyperventilation returned, they knew they were going to die. They all tried to rush to their pods but before they reached them, they all exploded. They looked on in horror as their pods were blown to bits by some ki blasts, there was no way they could leave now.

With no choice but to fight, they placed all the fear they could aside and assumed their stances. They tried to look around, but the moon, even when full was dim so the planet was pretty much pitch black. Their only saving grace was their scouters, they turned them on, trying to lock onto a power level but before the devices could they were destroyed with small ki blasts. Fear started to overwhelm them, they were effectively blind on a planet where the average inhabitants was far stronger than any one of them. The silence didn't help either, there was no noise except for them, not even the sounds of animals.

They all huddled together, none of them would admit it but they felt a little better knowing they wouldn't die alone. They all stood there, back to back until their fates sunk in, this was the point of no return and they might as well go out with a bang. Nappa charged up a ki blast, illuminating the area around them blue. He let it go and then followed up with a flurry of others. The three other Saiyans joined in, throwing ki blasts at random, hoping they'd get someone.

They flew off in random directions to make it harder for their enemies to kill them. It didn't last long however, whoever or whatever was out to kill them didn't like that they were vandalizing their planet with ki blasts. In an instant, a green bream of ki shot out and hit Choy in the back. It burst through his chest causing blood to gush out of the large hole in his chest. With a small smirk, he let loose all of his ki in one blast, aimed where the ki blast that shot him originated from. With all of his ki drained and the large gaping chest wound, he was dead before he hit the ground

Aspari continued to shoot ki blasts, firing off a large one where he saw a glimpse of movement. His ki blast exploded but he had no idea if it hit its target. He fired a few more in the vicinity but he was stopped when he felt the searing, burning pain of a hand going through his back and out his chest. He coughed up blood as his body spasmed from the pain. He smirked despite the pain and clenched his fist and focused just about every last ounce of ki into it.

He placed his other band behind him, his palm facing his attacker and let loose a shockwave that forced his body off the arm. The pain was almost unbearable as his body gushed blood from the hole. But pushing past it -the adrenaline helping- he twisted his body one final time and with all his might slammed the strongest hook he'd ever thrown in his life into the face of his attacker. He felt his life drain away as he heard a satisfying crunch and caught a glimpse of his lifeless attacker. In the last moments of his life, he felt pure satisfaction.

All that was left was Raditz and Nappa, unaware of their allies' death. They continued their assault, wanting to cause as much damage as possible. Raditz threw another blast but it was deflected back at him. He dodged it and threw out both hands in front of him, launching a Double Sunday. It was also reflected and before he could comprehend what happened, a fist slammed into his face, breaking his neck. Searing pain took him over for a moment as his body fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Meanwhile, Nappa was able to spot one of their attackers, he darted for it, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nappa formed his hands into an ax handle, planning to bring it down on the alien. It could easily tell Nappa was coming, effortlessly dodging it by sidestepping, letting the brute hit the ground with his attack. Dirt and debris flew everywhere as the ax handle made a small crater. Nappa turned his head and opened his mouth, firing a quick mouth blast.

The blast exploded and Nappa gave a satisfied grin before he felt a small beam of energy go through the middle of his chest. Searing pain plagued him as he fell to his knees. He tried to stand, but his body was too weak, he collapsed to the ground, blood quickly pooling. "_So this is how I die. This is how the rest of the Saiyans die huh?_" he said to himself, not aware of the other Saiyan's existence. He coughed up some blood, as he started to chuckle, at least he could go out like a warrior.

* * *

I'd thought I'd start including power levels for attacks, because I love power levels and I know a lot of you do too. I will be using power levels a lot, so if that grids your gears, I'm sorry.

Aspari's Final Attack: 19,000

Choy's Final Attack: 12,000


	9. Chapter 9

"Frieza?!" Bardock yelled, his anger sparked and lit him ablaze. He screamed, letting all of his power out, destroying his pod and making Turles's and Toma's scouter go off, registering 50,000.

Bardock held his breath as he flew towards the Frieza-like creature who was behind a bulging window of orange glass. Turles was next to follow, his anger getting the better of him as well, making his power flare-up, destroying his pod as he too flew at the ship. Toma was angry as well, but with Cyan in there, he was likely to kill her if he let his anger get the best of him. It frustrated him that he was concerned with her, after all, he was a Saiyan warrior.

He hesitated for a few more moments but he knew he had to act. "Keep hidden in the bag and hold your breath!" he yelled to her harshly.

She complied, her fear and surprise stricken eyes disappeared as she hid her body in the bag. He blasted a hole in his pod, careful not to let too much power out, then grabbed the bag and held his breath as he flew off to join the other two. As they made their way to the ship, other soldiers began to fly towards him. Bardock charged up a ki blast in both of his palms and threw both of his hands to the side, letting his ki form a thin crescent shape. The two waves hit multiple soldiers and exploded, forming a line of thick smoke.

Turles followed up the attack by clasping his hands together for a moment before parting them and in between his palms was a large orangish-yellow circle. He thrust it at a group of soldiers whose bodies were vaporized on contact as the circle exploded. Toma shot down soldiers with simple ki blasts, careful not to harm Cyan. The three continued forward, blasting cluster after cluster of soldiers, making sure not to engage in close combat to save air.

Toma began to fall behind the other two Saiyans as he had trouble with the many soldiers. He wasn't able to shoot fast enough and there was a large group closing in all around him. He couldn't let out too much power or he'd kill Cyan -though still not understanding his feelings, he rationalized that he was protecting their food- He tried to shoot ki blasts faster but with his power constrained, he couldn't do much more. But knowing he had to do something, he flew down quickly, letting go of the sack. He flew up in an instant, not being gone long enough for the soldiers to chase after his.

Toma tightened his fists and crossed his arms as his body started to glow with red ki. He waited until the cluster of soldiers around him were a few feet away, then flung his arms out to his sides as the red ki erupted from his body. The explosion of ki slammed into the soldiers, disintegrating them. He turned his attention back to his bag in a rush, flying off to go retrieve it. However, in his haste, he paid no attention to the numerous soldiers still around them.

He felt the pain of a fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him sideways. He scrambled to stabilize himself but many other soldiers were already on him. He thrashed, trying to get out of the pile of aliens, but his air was running thin, he couldn't put up as much of a fight could have. Some soldiers grabbed his wrists as some grabbed his ankles. He continued to thrash but it only worsened his declining lungs.

His chest started to hurt as his lungs demanded air. Getting desperate, he launched two ki blasts from his hands, killing the soldiers who were holding his wrists. He began to raise his arms, but other soldiers came and held his wrists down again as he felt the sharp pain of a knee in his back. His cheeks bulged and a little bit of air escaped through his lips as he tried to keep his mouth from opening. He was stunned for a moment and the soldiers took advantage of it. One soldier getting him into a full-nelson as his wrists and ankles continued to be held in place.

He tried desperately to fight back but his body was too weak from the lack of oxygen. The next thing he knew, a fist slammed into his stomach, sending a deep pain throughout his body and making his cough up spit and the rest of his oxygen. He tried to inhale, but there was no air to breathe in. It shocked his body, sending a feeling of dread-filled surprise through him. Suddenly not being able to breath was not something a body could handle well. He tried to breathe in over and over again, but there was nothing. He tried desperately, but the only thing he accomplished was hurting his throat from the strain.

His whole body hurt as all of his remaining oxygen was knocked out of him with that punch. His struggling became less and less as his vision got blurry and he felt unconsciousness creep up on him. The soldiers around him took great pleasure in watching him slowly suffocate and wanting to make that slow process even more painful and dreadful, they took turns wailing on the Saiyan, slamming their fists into his body and face.

A feeling of hopelessness consumed him as his thoughts began to cloud. He couldn't think straight anymore, only pain and dread remained. As the soldiers continued to beat on him, one of them noticed the bag floating below them, recognizing it as the bag Toma was trying to grab. The soldiers flew down and grabbed it, staring at it for a moment before it noticed movement. The soldiers opened the bag and plunged its hand inside of it, gripping ahold of what felt like another creature. He pulled out a wide-eyed, red in the face Cyan -who obviously was in need of air- by her hair-like spines. The soldier grinned, flying up to the beaten and barely conscious Toma.

"What the hell is a Saiyan doing carrying around this weak, pathetic thing for? In any case, it dies too. I do so hope you have some kind of attachment to it, that would be some much more fun." it jeered through its helmet as it put its other hand near Cyan's head and form a ki blast.

Toma's eyes widened and he shook his head no, even though the pain in his muscles detested he didn't move at all. The soldiers laughed as the ki blast got brighter, "Don't worry! You'll join it soon enough!" the soldier yelled as Cyan let a few tears of fear from her eyes, looking desperately at Toma to help her.

There was frustrating anger growing in him, "_Why should I care what happens to her?! I have no attachment to her and hardly even met her!_" he thought frustrated and confused. He felt the anger at himself for not being able to comprehend how he felt at that moment. But one thing was suddenly clear to him as he looked at Cyan's wide terrified eyes. He already let enough people die due to his weakness, people he cared about, and despite not knowing why, he wasn't going to let anyone else that he felt responsible for die again.

As he clenched his fists tight enough to draw blood, he summoned all of his remaining strength, slamming the back of his head into the soldier's face behind him, shattering its helmet. He unclenched his fists as blood started to flow from his palm. He aimed his hands for the soldiers who were holding his wrists, letting out two large ki blasts, vaporizing the arms of the soldiers. He quickly pulled his arms up over his head and brought them back down, slamming his elbows into the heads of the two soldiers right next to him. He finished by extending his arms down and vaporizing the soldiers who were holding his ankles.

Letting out his anger and confused emotions, he flew towards the soldier who was holding Cyan. With a contorted face of anger, he slammed his fist into the soldier's stomach, punching right through it. The rest of the soldiers flew towards him, but thinking fast, he grabbed the helmet the soldier was wearing and pulled it off, revealing the lifeless face of a green alien underneath it. He placed the helmet on himself, the helmet extended a material that fit around his neck, forming an airtight seal.

As soon as the helmet was on his head, he took a very hurried and long inhale, instantly reliving his chest and sending an almost high throughout his body. There was a feeling of new life permeating through him. After a few more large breaths, he grabbed Cyan and rushed towards a soldier, bringing down a chop that sliced through the base of its neck. He pulled the severed head out and hurriedly placing it on Cyan. She too was gasping for air once the helmet was placed on her. She was a little freaked out how the helmet was acquired, but she wasn't going to complain. Toma smiled and decapitated two other soldiers, taking their helmets as well.

In a hurry, he rushed past the other soldiers and to the other Saiyans. As he expected, the two were still having trouble, even the mighty Bardock. These seemingly endless soldiers combined with no air was an impossibility to get past.

"Take these you two!" he yelled as he flew over to the struggling Saiyans.

They turned around in confusion, wondering why Toma could speak. But once they saw the helmet they only grinned, rushing and grabbing them. Toma blasted a few soldiers away while Bardock and Turles put on their helmets. Toma fired some ki blasts with his left hand as he held a terrified and amazed Cyan. He continued to fight the soldiers off until a large blast of blue energy vaporized many of them. He turned to see Bardock smirking through his helmet. The two looked at Cyan, and had a questioning glance, but they didn't say anything, they had more important matters at the moment. All three of them flew to the ship, not wanting to waste any more time and energy on them.

"Well well Saiyans, you've certainly put on a great show…." said the Frieza-like creature with a smirk.

The Saiyans looked up to see it standing above the ship with a very amused look. Caught in a flying rage, Bardock rushed for the creature. He tried to slam a right straight into its face, but the creature easily caught it, much to the surprise of Bardock. He tried to pull his fist away, but its grip was too strong, he couldn't even pull away an inch. Even more furious, he charged up a ki blast in his free hand. Releasing it at the creature point-blank.

It lightly chuckled as the smoke cleared, slamming its fist into Bardock's stomach. A deep, gut-wrenching pain attacked him as he coughed up blood that splattered onto the front of his helmet. The Saiyan's legs felt as if they were about to give out due to the punch, they shook as he felt them grow weak. The creature looked at him with a cold and satisfied grin. It extended its other hand to Bardock, pointing its index finger out and charged up a small ki blast from its fingertip, mere centimeters away from the Saiyans helmet.

Bardock stared at the Freiza-like creature defiantly, refusing to give the creature the satisfaction of him showing fear. The creature started to laugh softly as the beam got brighter.

"I must say I am quite impressed with your power, however, you must pay for killing my men and meddling in my affairs. We received reports a day or so ago that they were just about to conquer that damn planet, then you little monkeys showed up and messed it up. You all will pay dearly for wasting my time and-" the creature was cut off as Turles and Toma slammed their fists into both of its cheeks.

The creature turned its attention to the two other Saiyans, unphased by the two punches. It pointed its small ki blast at Toma's chest and fired. The Saiyan felt a sharp, burning pain as his body gave out and he fell onto the ship, coughing up blood.

"You lot don't seem to know who you're dealing with, do you?" it asked as it threw Bardock into Toma and hit Turles in the face with a backhand, "I doubt you Saiyans have heard of me since your planet was Frieza's domain. But you really should know that I am Lord Chilled! Frieza's little brother!" it continued as it flew up, holding its right hand upwards and charged up a large ki blast in its palm.

Cyan looked on in horror as blood poured from Toma's chest. She was frozen, not knowing what to do. Bardock and Turles damned Chilled as they both charged up ki blasts, seeing no other option but to fight. And the small emperor laughed maniacally as it charged up the ki blast that would kill the lone monkeys.

* * *

Power Levels

Chilled (First Form): 150,000

Bardock: 50,000

Turles: 30,000

Toma: 15,000

* * *

A note

I know some of you might be mad that I included a random OC. But Cyan isn't an OC, as I stated in chapter one, I kinda write and plan chapter by chapter and I completely made up and introduced Cyan on a split-second decision to show how the Saiyans were ruthless. But when writing chapter 6, I thought she could be used for character development for the Saiyans -that Toma scene in ch 6 was completely made up on the fly, more so than usual- so I decided to bring her along because she had potential character-wise.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here it is," Kakarot said as he picked up the earpiece of a damaged scouter that was laying near his pod

The outer shell was riddled with burn marks and the glass part was completely destroyed. But it looked like only the outside of it was damaged, the internal components could've been alright. He put it in one of the concealed pockets on his armor and walked over to Vegeta. The prince looked to be lost in thought, looking to the partly cloudy blue sky. Kakarot cocked his head curiously and tapped Vegeta on the back a few times, snapping the prince out of his gaze.

"W-what is it?!" he asked surprised as he turned around to Kakarot quickly.

"Nothing, it's just ya were spacin' out," he said with a wide grin already seeming comfortable on this planet and around Vegeta.

Vegeta gave an unsure, crooked grin as a drop of sweat raced down his forehead. "H-how long do you think it'll take us to beat this Freiza?" he asked, having second thoughts about going.

Kakarot simply shrugged, "Dunno, depends on how strong we can get. It'll take as long as it needs to." he said, then laid his hand on Vegeta's shoulder all buddy-buddy. "We'll have to fight a lot of guys to get stronger. A lot of powerful guys, just imagine that, challenge after challenge. Testing your strength and skill all the time, wouldn't that be great!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, "Sure, but I'd be leaving my home, I don't even know how long I'll be gone. I don't like that I'm just suddenly leaving. It's not responsible of me." he said in a guilty voice.

Kakarot -not being able to understand Vegeta's feeling- brushed off his comment and reminded him that he was a Sayian, the Sayian Prince. It was in his nature to fight and he couldn't fight against it. Vegeta slowly nodded his head, wanting to talk it over with Bulma when they got back.

"But uhh how are we going to leave? I have my pod, but you don't, so how are we gonna do this?" Kakarot asked, breaking Vegeta from his thoughts once again.

"Oh, um, I guess I'll just take your pod back and ask Bulma to make us a ship…," he said in a soft and deflated voice.

Kakarot's eyes lit up with excitement, "She can do that! I hope she includes a place where we can put a lot of food!" he exclaimed.

The comment sparked anger in Vegeta, his wife wasn't just some tool. "If she agrees to build the ship, you will settle with whatever she decides goes on the ship," he said sternly, looking directly at Kakarot.

Kakarot was taken aback by the prince's anger, giving an awkward smile and nodding his head. Vegeta sighed a breath of relief, just then remembering that Kakarot was still far stronger than he, and could kill him if he wanted to. He realized Kakarot had such an easy-going nature when he wasn't fighting. Certainly not the attitude he'd expected from when the two battled. He was a completely different person. The prince didn't think much of it though, better he was easy-going, rather than murderous and wild.

He turned and walked over to the crater that housed Kakarot's pod, looking over it curiously as he hadn't really seen up until then. The first thing that he noticed when he looked at it, was the large red "F" on the side.

"Hey, Kakarot! What's this big red "F" mean?!" he asked curiously.

Kakarot's smile faded as his face turned dead serious. He twitched a few times, as if recalling bad memories. It took a moment but he finally spoke. "That emblem you see is the symbol of Freiza," he said coldly, not even turning to look at Vegeta.

The prince tensed up, he wondered if he had just set the other Saiyan off. He raised his guard, thinking the Saiyan might attack. He waited for a few moments, but an attack never came, Kakarot only stood there motionless, seemingly lost in thought. Winds brushed against the prince as he stood there, feeling a little awkward. He slowly dropped his guard, walked up right next to the pod and picked it up, wrapping his left arm around part of it.

The prince flew out of the crater, starting back over to Kakarot, a little scared to say anything, as he wasn't sure what his mental state he was at. He stayed in the air for a few more moments before scoffing loudly, thankfully breaking Kakarot out of his trance. He snapped back to reality, turning his head to Vegeta, blinking a few times before shaking his head.

"We should head back!" Vegeta told him.

Kakarot only nodded as his feet left the ground, slowly ascending up. The spiky-haired warrior slowly flew forward, his mind clouded with a mix of fear and rage. He wasn't letting the prince see, but he was terrified of Frieza. The differences in their powers were vast and he doubted that they could ever reach his power. Even still, he wasn't going to let the bastard get away with trying to have him killed. He knew Frieza was afraid of the Saiyans and he knew there had to be a reason behind that fear. There had to be a way for Saiyans to grow more powerful than even Frieza. Unfortunatly, he had no idea how, but he'd try and figure it out.

All the while Kakarot thought to himself, Vegeta flew right next to him, he too was lost in his own thought. "_Should I really do this? I could get killed and I know Bulma won't take to kindly to that. Not to mention it just feels wrong to up and leave my home on a whim. I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons, I need to be more mature than that." _

"Its good to see your thinking about this maturely." echoed the voice of Kami in his head.

"What should I do Kami?" he asked almost out of desperation for an answer.

"In the end, it isn't my decision to make. However, you would be doing the earth a great service. Freiza will one day find the earth and that's the worst thing that could happen. Unfortunately, your friend seems to think that beating Frieza is going to be next to impossible. But I ask that you this for the sake of earth as I have no other option. Please get stronger and kill the galactic tyrant." The guardian asked, almost pleading.

"I-I'd like to talk it over with Bulma first, just to get her opinion."

"Of course, you go visit your wife, I will notify you when I'm finished making the dragon balls."

"Alright, but what about the others, I'd like to get their opinion."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, once you and Kakarot left, they demanded that they be trained. So Mr. Popo has already begun training them again and they won't be done for a while."

"Oh I see, well then, is there a reason you're communicating with me right now?" The prince asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that Shenron will be finished in a couple of days. You two think over what two things you'll wish for."

"Alright, we will. Thank you for telling me." the Prince said as he picked up his speed, Kakarot following close behind.

Time Passes

"Yes, I'm sure I'm ok with you going. Once I get that communicator prototype done, we will be able to talk whenever, so it's not that bad" Bulma said.

The prince let out a heavy sigh, he still didn't like the fact he was leaving his partner and friends, but at least she was ok with it. As he let out his breath, Bulma embraced him, wrapping both her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Vegeta blushed, suddenly glad they were alone. She looked up at him with a soft gaze and gently placed her hand on his cheek, "However, when you get back, be and you are going to have a night alone." she said mischievously.

That made Vegeta blush even more as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Um, y-yes, that would be nice. A-and what about the s-ship?" he asked, trying to change the subject as his eyes darted up.

She bent her eyebrows down into an annoyed look and lightly hit his chest with the back of her closed fist. "Pffft, it'll be done in around a week," she said in a huffy tone.

Before either of them could speak, they heard Kakarot yell, "Wow, what does this do?!" in an excited tone

Followed by a worried Dr. Breifes, "H-hey don't touch that, it-" he was cut off as a loud boom was heard.

Both Vegeta and Bulma rushed out to see a large black circle in their yard and inside of it was Kakrot and Dr. Briefs, covered in soot. Kakarot laughed as he held his side, while Dr. Briefs coughed several times. Vegeta and Bulma rushed up to the Dr, checking to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, but, unfortunately out new test product for the company isn't," he said through coughs.

"Aww come on, that was fun wasn't it?" Kakarot asked through laughs.

"Oh dear, it seems you two need to go wash up. I'll go tell staff to clean this mess up. I think a nice meal is in order, that explosion must have made you two hungry." said Mrs. Briefs as he hurried ran up to them.

Vegeta and Bulma stood there, dumbfounded, but Kakarot couldn't have been happier, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"T-this can't be happening," Vegeta said, just loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"W-well, that's Mom for you" she responded as the trio of Kakarot and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs headed inside.

Time Passes

The sound of a creature shoving its face with food could be heard all through the main Capsule Corp building. Everyone looked dumbfounded as Kakarot ate plate after plate after plate of food, shoving it into his mouth with no concept of table manners.

"A-and I thought you ate a lot…." Bulma said to Vegeta in astonishment.

The prince only nodded as the Capsule Corp maids hurried to clear the piles of plates that Kakarot continued to leave. It continued like that for a good thirty more minutes before the Saiyan finally stopped, placing his hands on his bloated stomach and let out a loud belch. Vegeta and Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that it was over, but as if on cue, the Saiyan got up from his chair with a big grin. He walked into another room, obviously not knowing where everything was.

"I wonder what this does?" Kakarot asked out loud, causing Dr. Briefs to get up quickly, scrambling towards the room.

But the Dr was too late as another explosion ensued, shaking the whole building and sanding a loud of thick smoke into the kitchen. Vegeta put his head in his palm, giving a frustrated sigh.

"I hope Kami has that dragon done really soon" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

A note

So, I had planned for this chapter to be the big "Everything kicks off here" chapter. But the last two chapters were pretty serious and high stakes, so I though some comedy would be welcomed. So the next chapter will stay with Vegeta and the rest, rather than switching over to the other Saiyans. I wanted to still make this the chapter there everything kicks off, even with the comedy. But going from very comedic to serious in one scene is a jarring tone shift, so I decided I'd continue this in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

The ground all around Capsule Corp shook as Kakarot and Vegeta clashed fists. Kakarot threw a left hook at the prince's jaw, but Vegeta raised his arm and blocked the punch. Kakarot followed up the puch with an upwards kick, aiming at the prince's chin. Vegeta let the kick go through, but as soon as he felt the kick touch him, he threw his head back, negating most of the damage. The prince then forced his head forward, smashing his head against Kakarot's.

The spikey-haired Saiyan stumbled backward, giving Vegeta a chance to dash forward and strike at him with a straight punch. Kakarot was able to dodge it, throwing his body weight to the left and then countering, throwing his body weight to the right while launching a right hook, pivoting his front leg as he did. Vegeta opened the hand he used to punch, letting out a shockwave that propelled his body backward and causing Kakarot to completely miss his punch.

Kakarot pivoted his body over to the prince, turning his body around his left foot. He got back into his orthodox boxer stance, shifting his body weight to his back right leg, then springing forward on it, rushing at Vegeta with a short left uppercut. The prince quickly placed his hand under his chin, making Kakarot's fist slam into his palm, softening the impact. The prince then let out another shockwave from his palm, making Kakarot's arm fling down. With a gap in his defense, Vegeta struck him with the same hand. Throwing a straight into his nose, causing him to tumble backward.

"Looks like I win this one," the prince said with a grin, a little astonished at himself.

Kakarot wiped the blood from his nose while chucking, "That was a good fight. That Zenkai boost really did you good. Though if I wasn't holding back, we both know what the outcome would have been," he said with a grin, teasing Vegeta.

The prince crossed his arms, looking away from Kakarot and spitting on the ground. While he still couldn't beat Kakarot at his maximum power, he was going toe to toe with the amount of power the Saiyan used to easily defeat him a few days earlier. Though he was as just as impressed with Kakarot, he had taken an interest in boxing and was already proficient.

"Man, this boxing style is perfect for me. To think the people of earth created entire fighting styles. In space, you usually just act on instinct so it's really nice to have a structured fighting style." Kakarot said, his voice laced with joy.

Vegeta grinned, he'd heard nothing but compliments about the earth from Kakarot. "You seem to like this 'dirtball' a lot, dont you?" he asked Kakarot in a mocking voice.

The spikey-haired gave a wide grin, "Yep, I can see why you want to protect it. Thee so many great things, this really is a wondrous planet. Definitely not what I was expecting when I came here to recruit you," he said.

Pride filled Vegeta, it secretly delighted him to hear his planet get praise. He was proud of his planet, it was his, it nurtured him, and he would protect it at all costs. He clenched his fists as a steely determination took hold of him. He was going to protect his planet, and risk his life doing so.

"Y'know, I'm thinking of living here once we kill Frieza. Seeing as I really have nowhere else to go," he said casually.

His statement took Vegeta off-guard, his immediate reaction was to say no. But he knew Kakarot hadn't done anything to the planet, and he had the privilege of living here despite his origins. So it would only be fair if Kakarot got that same chance.

"U-umm…..yea, I don't see a reason why you couldn't." the prince said a little awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kakarot simply chuckled as he began to walk out of their specialized training room, "C'mon let's get something to eat. All that fighting made me hungry." the said happily as he exited through the door.

Veget sighed, "He sure does act like this is his home," he muttered to himself as he too left, a little hungry himself.

Time passes

"Its finally done!" Bulma exclaimed as she rushed over to Vegeta.

He looked down at the device, it was the scouter earpiece with a small microphone attached where the glass would have been. It also had a new covering and a capsule corp logo on the side.

"You sure this'll work as intended?" Vegeta asked skeptically.

Bulma curled her eyebrows down and puffed out her cheeks, "Of course! I am a genius after all! In fact, I made the range even better!" She explained to him, a little irritated that he questioned her.

A drop of sweat ran down his forehead as he gave an awkward smile, "R-right. But what about the ship, how much longer will that take?" he asked.

"It'll be done in a few more days, we are almost finished with it, But about the communicator-" she was cut off as the voice of Kami echoed in their heads.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the dragon balls have been upgraded. I ask that you and Kakarot come up to the lookout soon. Korin has also told me to tell you to stop by to see him when you come. He has a bag of Senzu beans ready," the guardian said.

The prince quickly responded, he really wanted some more time to say goodbye. "Well, we can't really do much without a ship, we should wait until Bulma has finished it. So we-" he was cut off by Bulma.

"There's no real need to, that communicator also has a sort of GPS tracking system. I found a way to transfer the almost unlimited range of its communications to a GPS-like system. I can just fly the ship to you on autopilot, so you dont need to wait."

Vegeta nodded somberly but then it dawned on him, "W-why the hell did you put a tracking device in this thing? Don't you know how creepy that is!" Vegeta spat

"What?! I just wanted to know where you are for peace of mind of knowing where you are and if you ever needed some sort of assistance!" she spat back.

The guardian cut into their argument, wanting to get this done as soon as possible. "Ehem, if you don't need to wait then I ask you and Kakarot to come here soon. The sooner we do this, the better. Because every second we don't, that's time Frieza could be using to get closer to the earth,"

The prince sighed, "Alright, I'll go get Kakarot. Not use and putting it off," the prince responded, then looked at Bulma, "no use in making it harder to leave by staying longer,"

Bulma's eyes softened as she hugged him, the prince sighed and hugged her back. They embraced for a bit before Vegeta broke away, Bulma threw him another one of the communicators, telling him to let Kami use that one. With a grin and a heavy heart he walked out the door, saying a final "I love you" before the door closed

Time Passes

Nervousness washed over the prince as he stared at the newly created dragon balls. He looked up at Kami, who gave him a reassuring nod. He took in a large breath and slowly exhaled before speaking. "Rise Eternal Dragon and grant our wishes!" Vegeta called out as a beam of yellow energy shot into the sky, turning it dark.

Kakarot looked on intensely as the energy materialized into a dragon. He snickered as a wave of excitement energized his body, his revenge was one step closer. He smiled as Shenron's physical body formed and its voice rang out.

"State your wishes and I shall grant them as long as they are within my power to grant."

Kami was the first one to speak, looking up at the dragon, he took a breath before he spoke. "I wish to stay eternally young at the prime of my youth!" Kami shouted.

The dragon's eyes glowed a crimson red as Kami's skin turned a lighter shade of green and his wrinkles disappeared. Both Vegeta and Kakarot could feel the guardian's power rising.

"6,000….7,500….9,000. So this is how strong Kami was at the prime of his youth." Vegeta said to himself.

The guardian clenched both of his fists as a strange wave of nostalgia and familiarity washed over him. He felt so full of energy and so much stronger. He felt like he could actually protect the earth.

"Your wish has been granted. Now state your other two wishes." the dragon said, its voice booming.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta with an elated smile and vigorously shook his head. Vegeta sighed, placing the communication device on his ear and stared at the dragon, ready to state his wishes.

"Transport me and Kakarot to the nearest habitable planet with no population and away from Frieza's rule!" he shouted, clutching the bag of Senzu beans around his waist as he did.

The dragon's eyes once again glowed a crimson red as Vegeta and Kakarot were instantly teleported to a different planet. They were both stunned for a moment, changing scenery so quickly kind of scared them. After taking in a breath, he bent the microphone up to his mouth.

"Tell Shenron to teleport every remaining Saiyan that is alive to me and Kakarot," Vegeta told the guardian, an unsure fear crept up on him as he did.

He heard him repeat his wish, the uneasiness growing as he did. He then heard Shenron say "Your wish has been granted."

Right after the dragon said it, he felt several power levels near them. He turned around to see seven Saiyans and a small alien behind them. All of them in shock and some of them in critical condition.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Saiyans United**

"W-what the hell?!" yelled Bardock as he looked around frantically, shocked that he was no longer with Chilled out in space.

Kakarot and Vegeta were stunned with the Saiyan's power, he was far stronger than either one of them. They stepped back a little, if he were to freak out and attack them, there was nothing much they could do. Though both of them took notice of his striking similar look to Kakarot, and the other one standing beside him in purple and black armor. Even that Saiyan was around Kakarot's full power, Kakarot being only a little bit stronger.

Turles looked stunned, there was a lingering fear in his eyes as he slowly looked around. They were about to die at the hands of Chilled and now they are suddenly somewhere else. He thought they had already been killed and this was the afterlife.

Vegeta and Kakarot took notice of the three Saiyans on the ground, bleeding out. They knew they had to help them or they'd die soon. After a few moments of consideration, Kakarot spoke up.

"H-hello there, I uh-" he was cut off as a confused and still enraged Bardock lunged for him.

But Kakarot was barely able to avoid the angry Saiyan flying towards him, by quickly pivoting his front left foot around, turning his entire body. The enraged Saiyan then quickly turned around, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Kakarot. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"K-kak-kar-r-rot?" Bardock studdered, not expecting to see his son and certainly not in a situation like this.

Kakarot cocked his head in confusion, he had no idea how this Saiyan knew his name, he'd never met him before. But he could save his questions for later, he knew that they had to act fast to save the other dying Saiyans.

"We will explain this all later, right now, they need help," Kakarot said, pointing to the Saiyans who were laying in pools of their own blood, "let us help them and then we can talk this all over."

Bardock looked over and realized that there were other Saiyans besides him, Turles and Toma. He realized that he saw the former Saiyan General Nappa, and something that came as an even greater shock, his first son, Raditz.

While Bardock stood there in absolute confusion, not even noticing Vegeta. The prince rushed over to the other Saiyans. Turles looked at him with surprise as he took a step back. Vegeta glanced at him for a moment, nodding to show that he meant no harm. Unraveling the bag and taking it from his gi, grabbing three beans from it. He slipped one in Raditz's and Nappa's mouths, grabbing their jaws and forcing them up and down in a chewing motion.

He then rushed to Toma, who was still barely conscious. The prince bent down in front of him, but a small alien with a helmet on, stood in front of him.

"D-dont hurt him!" she said in a fearful voice. She felt like she had to protect Toma to the best of her abilities because he protected her so it was only right.

The prince looked at the alien with a soft gaze and gently nudged her out of the way, he was not there to hurt, only help. He leaned in, just a few inches from Toma's face as he held the Senzu in his hand. He removed the helmet from Toma's head and held out the Senzu bean.

Toma weakly looked up, his eyes half shut. "I-is that you….. P-Prince V-V-Vegeta?" He asked weakly, thinking he was hallucinating from the blood loss.

The prince nodded then held the bean up to Toma's blood-stained lips. The near-death Saiyan was confused at why the prince was giving him a bean, but with nothing left to lose he grabbed it with his teeth. He let it fall into his mouth as he slowly chewed, then swallowed. And almost immediately his eyes flung open all the way as he felt all of his energy return to him. He didn't feel the burning and stinging pain of a hole through his chest anymore, in fact, he had never felt better.

Toma then started to get up, much to the surprise of Turles; who's jaw dropped as a few drops a sweat ran down his face. Cyan's eyes widened as tears started to stream down her face as Toma got to his feet, dusting himself off. Toma eyed the prince up and down, noting the strange orange gi he wore.

"Y'know, I can't help but find irony in this; the prince of all Saiyans helping me, a low-class warrior," he said with a small smirk.

Vegeta cocked his head in confusion at the comment, he had heard Kakarot talk about him being a low-class warrior, though he never asked him about it. The prince opened his mouth to ask, but he felt two power levels spike. He turned to see a Nappa and Raditz getting to their feet, the both of them looking around frantically with wide, wild eyes. They both screamed, lunging for Vegeta, Toma, and Turles, not paying attention to who they were; they were still in their 'fight until we die' mentality.

Nappa rushed for Vegeta with a right straight, but the prince easily grabbed it and then in a flash, landed a hard overhand hook on the brute's cheek, slamming his body to the ground. Meanwhile, Radiz lunged at Toma, but before the long-haired warrior even reached him; Toma hit him with a jab to the stomach. Instantly making him stop and fall to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

Turles walked up to them, adding on to his surprise to be seeing Nappa and Raditz of all people.

"W-what the hell's going on?" he asked stunned, "none of this makes any sense."

Before Vegeta could respond, Nappa shot out a mouth blast at him. The prince casually put up his arm up diagonally over his face, blocking the punny attack. The big Saiyan sprung to his feet, coming up with an uppercut. The prince grabbed it before it could strike his chin, holding his grip tight on Nappa's fist. The big Saiyan struggled to try and pull his arm away, baring his teeth as he snarled primally at the prince. But once he got a good look at the prince, he stopped, mainly out of disbelief.

"I-is that you? P-p-prince Vegeta?" the Saiyan studdered as his head spun, not knowing where to even start to try and understand what was happening.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he said: "Yes I am _Vegeta_," he said with an emphasis on his name. He hated being called 'prince' he didn't like that be was being put on a pedestal, he was certainly no prince.

The big Saiyans jaw dropped, leaving him speechless as he slowly looked around at his surroundings. He realized he was in a different place and considering what has just happened a few moments earlier, he to assumed this was the afterlife.

"W-what! Uncle Turles!?" Raditz shouted in disbelief.

Vegeta sighed, then took in a deep breath, "All of you quiet down! I and Kakarot have some explaining to do, so if you want to know why you're here then listen to me!" he shouted.

Time Passes

"Woah! To think I'd meet my dad, brother, and uncle!" Kakarot exclaimed as he looked at Bardock, Raditz, and Turles.

The three Saiyans looked at Kakarot and then to each other; awkward stares being exchanged. They obviously weren't a close family unit, or at least Bardock and Turles weren't close to Kakarot and Raditz, and vice versa.

"Beyond that, we were all saved by you two, though I find that to be a really useful coincidence. Its unfortunate Aspari and Choy were already killed before you worked that machine, but at least we were saved," Toma said, trying to change the subject as he saw the uneasiness in Bardock and Turles's eyes.

Vegeta felt relieved that they fell for his lie, he told them that they used a device that could teleport certain individuals based on their Ki signatures. He could tell Bardock was suspicious of that, but it didn't really matter. They couldn't find out about the dragon balls, not yet anyway.

Meanwhile, Nappa sat with his had in his hands, very somber. "_Why couldn't they have worked that machine of his just a bit sooner. Aspari and Choy could have been saved_." He said to himself, genuinely devastated that his partners had died. He developed a respect for them and saw them as almost family. The bald Saiyan looked to Vegeta and Kakarot with a bit of resentment, they could have saved his comrade's lives but were too late. In his eyes, it was almost like they murdered them themselves.

Though Raditz couldn't care less, in fact, he was happy those two were gone. They never did anything for him and were constant tormentors. He looked back over to Kakarot, curiously he asked: "So Kakarot, reports said you died on a solo mission a few years ago. That obviously isn't the truth, so tell me, what exactly happened?"

Kakarot's face flared up with anger as he gritted his teeth. "The bastard sent me to a planet that was supposed to be easier to conquer, but when I got there, I was ambushed by Dodoria and nearly killed. He said I was getting too strong for Freiza's liking, but luckily I survived the encounter and escaped," he explained with a hard, anger-filled voice.

Raditz snorted, "The bastard basically did the same thing to us. He sent us to a planet where the average inhabitance was far more powerful than we were. W-we could have taken the planet no problem if out stupid tails worked like they were supposed to!" he said in frustration.

Vegeta perked up at hearing that, he was curious to find out about their tail's. "What do you mean by that? Do these tail have some kind of special function?" he asked.

Kakarot sighed, "I guess I should go ahead and tell you," he said as he explained the great ape transformation to him.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just head, "I-I've never t-turned into o-one on those things," he studdered.

"Well, that's the thing…." Toma said, " We just stopped being able to transform out of the blue and we just don't know why."

Bardock was about to speak, when an unfamiliar voice rang inside all of their heads, "Oh no you don't! Don't you damn Saiyans start messing with Frieza, you got it!"

* * *

I have a few things I'd like to talk about, but first here's some...

* * *

**Power Levels**

Bardock: 50,000

Kakarot: 35,000

Turles: 30,000

Vegeta: 24,000

Toma (Zenkai): 20,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 10,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 2,000

* * *

**How Zenkai's will work**

Zenkai's won't be used at plot devices, they will give a 33% increase to a Saiyan's strength. However, I will round up, some higher than others.

Ex: a PL of 265 gets a zenkai, that PL would be 353.3, I will round that to 354 or sometimes to 360

Also, to prevent exploitation and to give an answer to why the Saiyans never exploited it, I'm setting a few rules.

First off, a Saiyan can only get a Zenkai from a specific ki signature once, basically, one Zenkai per person, ya cant grind on the same guy

I've also made it so other Saiyans can't give each other Zenkai, to further explain why they didn't just beat each other up. If ya want an explanation why, its, "Because I said so"

And lastly, a Saiyan cant get a Zenkai if they are solely fighting to get one. Why you may ask? Refer to the sentence above.

* * *

**What to do with Apari and Choy**

I'm curious, would any of you like for me to bring them back? I'll be honest, I got rid of them because 9 Saiyans is way too much, I didn't take that into account when I first started writing this.

Anyway, I just wanted to know if you all would like to see more Aspari and Choy, I'm thinking of releasing what I'll call, "Special Hell Chapters" periodically to focus on those two and their time in hell, because they ain't nice enough to get into heaven. Chad Bradly would love them, but he'd send them to hell.

* * *

**The Big Buff Green Elephant in the Room**

Broly...he's not in this story. Not because I dislike the guy, but because he is wayyyy to strong for this story. I could have nerfed him and put him in but I'd get complaints about that as well, so I decided to just not include him

The cast was already big and I didn't need another Saiyan.

So in this cannon, King Vegeta actually succeeds in killing the baby Broly.

I'm sorry if this upsets you, but its what I decided


End file.
